


Rose Red Violent Blue

by MagiFox_77, Useless_girl



Category: Slipknot (Band), Stone Sour
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, BDSM, Blackmail, Coming Out, Crossdressing, Discrimination, Drama, Fights, Hiding, M/M, Male Slash, Matchmaking, Past Abuse, Ratings: R, Romance, Rough Sex, Secrets, Slash, Violence, biker kink, tons of (kinda manly) fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiFox_77/pseuds/MagiFox_77, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: After a recent rough patch in Jim’s life the big biker arrives in town and moves into a motel next to a stripper club. Soon he becomes a regular patron in Rose Red, but he finds much more there than just some nice entertainment…





	1. “Excuse me, oh pardon me”

**Note:** This one kinda started as a shorter story too, but I guess neither of us really believed that was going to happen... :D It’s S.M.A.’s “fault” this time that it became longer and he also wanted to give titles to the chapters, like in old times. So here you go and enjoy! ;)

 **Recommended song:** “[Rose Red Violent Blue (This Song Is Dumb & So Am I)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lv5uC6cfO5c)” by Stone Sour (obviously the story and chapter titles are coming from that song)

 **Fandoms:** Slipknot, Stone Sour

 **Characters:** Corey Taylor/Jim Root, Griffin Taylor, Shawn Crahan, Mick Thomson, Johny Chow, Christian Martucci, original characters

 **Rating/category:** R (explicit), stripper AU, slash, M/M, drama, romance, violence, rough sex, tons of (kinda manly) fluff, secrets, fights, blackmail, discrimination, hiding, coming out, past abuse, matchmaking, BDSM, biker kink, crossdressing

 **Summary:** After a recent rough patch in Jim’s life the big biker arrives in town and moves into a motel next to a stripper club. Soon he becomes a regular patron in _Rose Red_ , but he finds much more there than just some nice entertainment…

 **Disclaimer:** This is a product of our imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. We don’t profit from this fanfiction and we mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story. All original pictures used in the story belong to their respective owners and credits go to them.

* * *

  
  
[Rose Red](https://orig00.deviantart.net/0534/f/2018/140/b/4/rose_red_violent_blue_1_by_useless_girl-dcc136o.jpg) by Useless-girl 

 **Rose Red Violent Blue  
** _By S.M.A. & Useless-girl_

  **Chapter 1  
****“Excuse me, oh pardon me”**

The tall bearded man ran his fingers through his slightly wavy hair to get rid of some of the raindrops in it. The shaved sides of his head were glistening a bit too and he could feel that his sleeveless black denim jacket and the black and red 'lumberjack' shirt underneath both got damp on his wide shoulders. As it was right around the corner, he didn't have to walk a long distance from the run-down motel where he got a cheap ass room for himself, but it was raining cats and dogs.  
  
The weather on that early evening seemed to reflect his gloomy mood perfectly, but he didn't want to stay in that simple room he should call "home, sweet home" from now on. He had arrived a couple of days ago and the second he saw the neon lights of this fine establishment, he's been contemplating on checking it out.  
  
This was the night when he finally decided that drinking himself silly alone in the aforementioned shitty room was something he wanted to skip for a change. He could pity himself other times too. Maybe that night he was going to ease up a bit and maybe even have some fun.  
  
Jim, the big biker dude who just reached the bar to order a beer and something strong to go with it, has heard that this _Rose Red_ place was a quite popular stripper club for both genders. Just what he needed that night. Some mindless drinking and watching the dancers on stage without thinking about his problems for a couple of hours.  
  
"Make it a double, hon, and keep them coming..." he murmured to the long-haired blond guy behind the bar wearing makeup and some slutty outfit, which seemed to be obviously appropriate to such a bar.  
  
"Coming up right away, hot stuff. Enjoy!" his red lips curled into a dazzling smile after putting Jim's drinks in front of him then moved to another patron.  
  
After knocking the first shot back and washing it down with a long swig from his beer, Jim took a bar stool by the end of the counter and turned towards the stage, just letting his hazel eyes drink in the colorful decor and lights of the little run-down place. But the environment didn't really matter, right? The dancers and the show they put on has to. And there was already a nice crowd of people gathered near the stage, others sitting by small round tables across the place. It seemed the night was picking up.

The night was more about male performers mostly. Like every second night.  
  
A short ginger man was getting ready in the dressing room full of 'divas' and if anyone asked him, 'drama queens'. It seemed to be a good night... The owner kept smirking wide as he walked around the place, backstage and customer area also. Said ginger man just puckered his lips to apply some killer red lipstick when the heavy hands got rested on his shoulders.

"Corey, my beautiful vision. You look even more enthusiastic than on other nights," the owner smiled at the sitting man through the mirror.

"Hey, Shawn. I'm cool. All ready to make it rain green in the champagne room," Corey giggled and flashed one of his dirty smirks at his boss then laughed.  
  
"I love it when you're in a playful mood. Really do. I saw a few new faces. If anyone starts to get too much, Mr. Mick will be on alert. That goes for all of you too. New guests have to learn our rules and keep to them," Shawn turned to aim his speech to the others too.  
  
He got a few words back as the pretty dressed up boys and men went on stage one by one to work for the money.

Luckily for Jim, he saw some not so discreetly placed flyers of _Rose Red_ at the motel and knew that tonight the stage was going to be filled mostly by male dancers. It wasn't a coincidence that he dragged himself out of his dark thoughts and room this night. Watching never hurt anyone, right?  
  
Still, as he was chugging down his second beer while watching a black-haired guy already swirling around on one of the poles while both men and women were cheering for him and waving bills or throwing them at him, Jim felt his attention wander off.  
  
He remembered once rocking out in a similar strip club with his ex-band. It was tons of fun with lots of free booze, drugs and lap dances afterwards. A real rock 'n' roll kind of life, ay? Or at least it was fun and they won new fans for themselves that night, too. Now he wondered how the others were doing. But before his thoughts could turn towards the bassist, some even louder cheers hit his ears, drawing his attention back on stage as the music changed, announcing the arrival of another guy.  
  
Watching him, Jim had to smile under his mustache. The guy on stage – introduced as Chow – was the daddy type, much like Jim. An impressive beard and a nice belly, and Jim had to admit that the way he was shaking his ass and played 'innocent' at moments worked the crowd quite well. Or at least the volume of the screams and yells, and the amount of money given to him seemed to prove that. 

  
[Source](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lv5uC6cfO5c)

At least something made him finally smile for the first time in two weeks. And he was happy for the success of the guy who in some way reminded him of himself a bit.  
  
"Another one?" he suddenly heard from the bartender and he just nodded as he finished his beer and looked around. Yes, the club was by then positively getting crowded and the people – especially closer to the stage seemed to be buzzing with anticipation. They were probably regulars and knew the next act, Jim realized as finally a nice buzz started relaxing him a bit more.

Corey laughed and clapped behind the curtains as Chow wiggled back with a triumphant smile and fanning himself with a handful of dollar bills.  
  
"Always the favorite, damn I can't beat your bearded daddy innocence," Corey said tapping the wide back of the bearded guy.

"You can always try, kiddo... I know a few bikers come 'round just for ya. Now showtime," Chow replied and pushed a big one on the smaller man's back, aiming him toward the stage.  
  
Yeah... Showtime... Corey always felt his heart and stomach doing backflips before going out to the spotlight. Shawn said his very visual shyness was his charm. He was Mr. Bossman... He probably knew what opens the wallets of people... Ergo knew what he was talking about.  
  
Either way, Corey was indeed shy and not just acted like that as he walked onto the stage. The crowd started cheering. Corey felt the lump in his throat... The adrenaline didn't start to work in his system yet.  
  
The place darkened and a single spotlight followed his small form walking to the pole, slow music playing and he [put his back to the metal bar](https://78.media.tumblr.com/03f2fb4ef7ccb3f381503fc6f70227e2/tumblr_ow83ibrF2N1rp4th6o1_500.gif). All blushed red, till his cute ear and thick neck and all. He knew they were watching in silence... but he couldn't see them... And that was good.

While waiting for both his drinks and the next act to start, he had the chance to take a better look of the thickening crowd. Some flushed and cute twinks came over to the bar to get more drinks and refresh themselves after the bearded daddy's act. Jim caught a few lines from them raving about that performance and even left his eyes on them for a tad longer. They were cute and kinda his type too, looking young and innocent, but even if he let himself feast his eyes, once his look was returned by one of them, he turned away, glad that his drinks were placed in front of him just then.  
  
It was too soon after... But then maybe he just would need a rebound fuck to shake things a bit back in their place in his life.  
  
Just when he was about to give that a second thought, the lights dimmed and the crowd cheered as a single spotlight was lit up and found a short figure emerging from backstage. The crowd was watching mesmerized as he walked closer with rolling wide hips.  
  
The sensual rock music fitted it perfectly, of course, and when the short man reached the pole, Jim slightly parted his lips, eyes now glued to the man. For starters, he was ginger, hair shaved around his scull except for the top where it was longer but was combed to the side and puffed up and curly. He was wearing a black sleeveless see-through tee with a matching leather vest. The lapels of it were studded, just like the black biker gloves' top. Jim thought that he never before saw such a tiny little black short on anyone and it hugged the small, nearly non-existent but still perfect round ass as he circled the pole before putting his back against it. That dreamy picture was completed with a pair of torn fishnet stockings, boots and sinfully red lips.

  
[Source](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lv5uC6cfO5c)

Still, what really grabbed Jim's attention was the pure shyness and innocence rolling off the small man. He couldn't be entirely sure that it wasn't part of an act, but the extensive blushing which was visible even under the makeup and ginger short beard told Jim that it was all true.

And as he had to fidget on his bar stool a bit, the big biker knew he was gone for this guy...

That was Corey's routine. Before the music really picked up he put his back against the hard steel pole. Taking a few deep breaths as his own spine was supported by his working tool, he let the blinding light hide him and the melody work in his system.  
  
Closing his eyes, he could already feel how the music was moving his body. Shawn always say that he doesn't do pole dancing, but he gets into a sexy trance. Maybe it was true...

His right hand moved up and grabbed onto the pole, showing off his tattoos and sliding down against the metal, he was swinging his hips slowly, parting those thick meaty thighs as he did so. Then up again and turned around the pole. Stroking the metal upward like it was his lover's chest, he leaned his handsome face to it and pressed a lipstick smeared kiss to it.  
  
By then he enjoyed what he was doing, feeling the hungry eyes on him, but he loved that too in his worked up state of mind. _They love him, they want him..._ They watch him in almost silence and awe... And his moves began to get more frisky and brave as the rock song’s rhythm picked up.

Jim was watching the show mesmerized and with every move he felt himself getting more and more messed up by the redhead's moves. The second he opened those thick and inviting thighs, Jim had to hiss into his glass which he's been holding in front of his mouth since the beginning of the act. Clearly it had such an impact on him that he forgot to drink. Now he downed the rest of his drink and grabbed his beer just to hold onto something.  
  
Damn, he was already half-hard just from watching the braver and friskier moves. Jim noticed what probably many haven't. Namely how the dancer's emotions seemed to change during the act. That first shyness was nearly gone by then and seemed that the redhead started enjoying what he was doing and all the attention. Jim was sure that if his nose would have been more sensitive, he could've smelled the thick arousal in the air too. His own very much there too.  
  
With a little sigh he took a long sip from his beer, never taking his eyes off the sensually moving body and flushed face. At least if nothing else, he was going to have some top quality jerking off material for tonight.

Knowing just how his favorite dancers work, Shawn slowly let the light fade back to half-dimmed in the audience area too. Feeding Corey’s by then hungry ego with the horny male eyes lusting for him.  
  
The small guy wasn't vain or anything... But his hunger for love just loved to bask in that attention. It was perfect. It lasted for a few minutes and a working night and didn't get him into complicated relationship issues…  
  
It didn't take long to get the cut off biker gloves off his hands. And as the "next trick" he pressed his front to the pole, one thigh slightly lifted and around it, while he pushed his small butt out and teasingly lowered the vest a bit off his round shoulders.  
  
Using his leg's grip, he turned to let said item slide off from one of his tattooed arms. Then with the next turn around the pole the vest completely fell, showing off his also heavily tattooed back in the see-through sleeveless T-shirt. Earning cheers and many voiced compliments even yelled up at him.

Why was the universe punishing him like this? Putting a man on stage who perfectly fitted his type? Jim had such thoughts as his darkening hazel eyes drank in the newly revealed details of the dancer. Kick ass tattoos, a tiny belly and small boobs (one of them even pierced!)...  
  
"Fuck..." he mumbled to himself, still under the spell of the redhead as the intense ocean blue eyes flashed at the audience a few times now that he could see through the lights while his clearly flexible body was moving to the nice rock song.  
  
The bearded biker was mesmerized, aroused and drooling just as much as the other people in the audience. Too bad that all he was going to get was just some nice visuals and a fantasy. Because let's face it... Such a hot, talented and popular guy was way out of his league or already taken.  
  
But for now... for now he just let himself enjoy the small redhead driving everyone crazy – including him.

Corey's moves got more and more heated. As he himself got more into his act, his hands were moving on his inner thighs or stroked upward on his nape and into his ginger curls.  
  
As closing moves, he slid down with his back against the pole, thighs opened and his back curved and his head thrown back. His left hand was slowly caressing down on his strong neck, bright red lips parted on a gasp, face blushed... The image of a blissed out lover for all the hungry eyes on him.  
  
As his hand moved lower and across his chest, rubbing his pierced nipple, his eyes found Jim's hazel ones and kept his hazy blues on them, sensually caressing his chest, belly and inner thighs while his body moved in slow waves against the pole as the music died down and the lights went out, hiding him in darkness as he rushed off to backstage with his clothes.

Needless to say, Jim was speechless (and very hard) as he was just sitting there, watching the end of the act. And couldn't stop himself from believing that it was danced for him since those blue eyes seemed to have locked in on his until the music died down. It was such a cliché, he knew. But he let himself believe this tiny little thing to feel a bit better about himself.  
  
Once the lights went out, he turned on his bar stool to discreetly adjust himself and also will his body back under his control. His beer was gone in three big gulps and he waited to grab the attention of the by then quite busy bartender to get another round while he lit up a cigarette.  
  
After that round he was planning on going back to his bottle of Jack and bed for a nice jerking off session. But who could blame him after such hot visuals?

The backstage rounds were the usual. Corey also loved it in that place that aside from a few drama queens the atmosphere deep down was always supportive and they, the male dancers stuck together like some loose family. He felt good about his act, and after packing his stuff away and fixing his curls and make up, he headed out to mingle, and work with the audience.  
  
Of course many touched him, yelled after him on his way to the bar. And to his amusement he ended up just next to that hot tall biker dude he feasted his eyes on as inspiration for the closing act…  
  
"One here!" he yelled on his deep voice to the bartender. Just then the biker turned to look at him, and one dude slapped his ass while walking by... "Hey!!! Lap dance in private is for a 20!" he yelled at his back but his eyes smiled at the tall bearded guy with a naughty glint as he drank from his beer.

Jim quickly made half of his next bottle's content disappear as he tried to keep his mind as blank as he could to ease up the situation in his pants. And it seemed to finally start working when he heard someone yell for a beer next to him.  
  
Turning his head to see who it was, his eyes widened a bit. It was that smoking hot dancer from the stage. And damn, he was short, indeed. And... kinda flirting with him?  
  
Lightly frowning, Jim stroked down his bushy beard once, thinking about that price for the lap dance. "Good show," he murmured from under his mustache just loud enough for the dancer to catch it.

That earned a warm shy smile from Corey at once. It was clearer than the spotlight that he had a huge hard (indeed it was visual!) effect on the guy next to him.  
  
"Thank you! I hoped you would like it the moment I saw you..." he replied just as subtly before drinking more and maybe sliding his small frame a bit closer to the big guy...

Damn that smile and the way the guy indeed seemed to be flirting with Jim... The big biker was right then. The dancer did see him. That made Jim swallow hard as he glimpsed down at the mouthwatering body moving a bit closer to him. Yes, he definitely did that as now Jim could feel the heat coming off the heavily tattooed man.  
  
"Saw me, huh? And why would you hope that, if I may ask?" he quickly drank from his beer before meeting the blue eyes again, which were even prettier from this close... along with the cherry red lips.

"Hmm... Let's just say that during such activities I can work up an appetite of my own... And you are right off my main menu…" Corey returned the deep gaze of the hazel and a bit confused eyes and slowly licked his lips. "I saw you and was thinking about how your big strong hands would feel roaming around on my body..." he said a little bit more hushed and pressed his side to the biker. "I can show you more than a lap dance if you come with me to the back rooms..."

The offer and what it implied made Jim freeze as lust slammed hard into his guts. He felt his cheeks warming up and turning red under all his facial hair. He could have what the dancer was offering, but suddenly Jim sobered up as some bad memories threatened to surface while his insecurities were already there, shouting at him.  
  
True, feeling the small warm body against his was tempting just as much as that look on the dancer's face, but... "It's a very tempting and nice offer, indeed..." he hesitated then finished off his beer to buy some time for himself to phrase his next words, not wanting to offend the guy. "Maybe next time, though. I was about to call it a night," he said a bit embarrassed, getting off on the other side of the stool to straighten up to his impressive height. "But thank you. For the offer and the show too. See ya," he waved with one of said big hands before slapping some bills on the counter and turning around.  
  
He felt like a coward as he hurried out of _Red Rose_ , his mood sinking fast. He just probably fucked up something again. Though he was sure that the dancer would get plenty of attention from other patrons. He didn't need Jim for that...

***

 **“Another day, another dollar...”**  
  
The next day found Corey in a totally different place. He wore one of his geek T-shirts and a pair of loose jeans and tried to organize a bunch of eager teens to record his song written to them in a... at least decent quality...  
  
The town's recording studio was not far from the motel or the night club either.  
  
Still that one turn to the right that lead out of the dead end street where both locations stood was enough to have that life of the short man mostly divided from his musician/composer daily persona.  
  
Just when he was getting fed up with the kids and let them practice on their own a bit… while he gets some fresh air to get the 'singer' caused building headache out of his system, he spotted the tall biker from the night before... Nice... And awkward... But they just ended up facing each other as Corey noticed the paper and guitar case in the other man's hand. The studio owner sent this dude to him... And here he was thinking that the day was already hard and shit with the teen band...

The night was kind of a torture for Jim after practically fleeing the strip club. Yes, he went with the plan he had, involving that bottle of Jack and his hand, but it just... lacked something. He already regretted not taking the opportunity which was offered to him, but at the same time he was glad too. Too much emotional baggage and thinking again, yes.  
  
Either way, while he was having breakfast at a nearby nice diner, he looked through the job ads in the local newspaper. He was about to give it up for that day when one caught his eyes. A local studio was looking for a guitarist to help them out.  
  
Whenever Jim was messed up inside, music seemed to be the cure for him, so he decided that it was time for nailing a job as he didn't want to run out of his money too soon.  
  
That's how he ended up meeting the studio's owner after a brief phone call. The guy raved about a songwriter called 'Corey Taylor' – how talented he was and such. And that he needed a guitarist to help work on the songs he writes and sell for musicians. It seemed like a fitting job for Jim as in the past he'd worked with a few songwriters, but then quite the surprise awaited him once he faced this Corey Taylor...  
  
"It's you..." That was the first thing that left the biker's lips, eyes still glued to the short redhead with the insanely blue eyes from the night before. Clearing his throat, he quickly tried to collect himself and offer his big hand for the shaking. "Jim Root... I was sent by Sid... to work with you, if you are Corey Taylor..."

"Yeah... I am Corey Taylor... And yeah, it's 'me,'" Corey said with a sigh shaking the hand and staring deep into the tall man's eyes. "You smoke? I need some air..." he added passing Jim to walk towards the back door and smoking area.  
  
He thought that Jim guy would follow him. Lightning his cigarette, he huffed trying to process the situation. He was in need of a writing partner for sure... Also the guy was his type and he meant his words at the club… Also, they will surely meet up at that club some more too. "Fuck my fucking life complications…" he grumbled to himself half-audible as Jim walked out... And probably caught his words.

Jim tried to be civil about this and followed the guy out to the back as now he could use a smoke too. He caught that comment, of course, and it strangely made his heart sink a bit.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry, man. Not judging here as I know everyone gets by in their own way..." he said, carefully putting his guitar and the paper case down on a few stacked up crates then lit up a cigarette too. "I can... ditch this job if you don't want or can work with me..." he said quietly, looking to the side as he puffed smoke into the air. "I don't want to be a burden or anything."

Corey took a good long look at this Jim Root guy… He was something incredible and hard to resist for him. And now it wasn't just his hyped up senses and hormones picking out a guy fitting best to his taste and urges. Something in Jim felt to Corey just as messed up as he was. And even if he should have known better, it intrigued and allured him even more.

"Nah man, you're no burden. I can use a writing partner. We can try to work together. Just don't spread it aloud where we see each other after nightfall," Corey said with a chuckle. "And.... last night I saw you and liked you... You didn't want to go along, but that's that... I have issues in my life, like anyone else. I'm not ashamed of my night job, this town is like... what happens in the night stays there. We don't speak much about it. So... What brought you here? What you played before?"

"My lips are sealed..." Jim nodded with a small smile, easing up a bit around Corey. Frankly, he was glad that he didn't have to bail out on this job as it was the only one among the ads that he liked. "Frankly, I didn't go along for the same reason which brought me to this town. My own issues. Let's just leave it that way for now," he shrugged with a small sad smile then he took a drag from his smoke before continuing.  
  
"I've been in a few bands before. Mostly metal bands. Also worked with their main songwriters and solo ones too, so I'm clear with the process, even if it somewhat differs with every writer and style," he said. "I'm looking forward to get to know your process. Have lived and worked here for long?"

Corey just hummed at what Jim said. For him it hinted at the closet and the high possibility that Jim and his liking of other men were still hiding in there.  
  
"Yeah... Rock and metal is what I work with mostly. I like to write lyrics the most. Did that ever since I can remember. And singing is the same. I play drums and piano and bass and guitar… So with Sid we work out almost fully everything. But it's too much work at times. I’ve been living here for two years and work at both places since that. I came with my son after some... issues of my own," he said killing off the butt of his cig and faced the shyly smiling Jim. Damn, he was cute...  
  
"We can try to play some songs to see how it goes. What you think? You're into dark depressed stuff?" he scoffed lightly.

"Wow, that's impressive!" Jim blurted out without thinking hearing how many instruments Corey was good at, not to mention singing. His curiosity for the redhead only seemed to grow with each minute. "I mainly play just guitar and write songs though used to do some backup vocals back in the day, too," he nodded.  
  
_Woman trouble, perhaps?_ Jim asked himself, narrowing his eyes a bit as he was studying the short guy. That would explain why he started a new life here with his son.  
  
Finishing his own cig, Jim smiled, picking up his case and the papers again. "I love dark and depressed stuff and sure, man. Just lead the way. I'd like to see how things go..."

"Follow me to my private office then," Corey said and had to giggle as the situation struck him. "Sorry. I promise it is not like THAT," he flashed a smile at Jim and led the way to the smaller studio at the back. It had his guitars and basses lined up, a piano by the wall and a big long desk covered half in papers. Some posters on the walls and an Xbox console too.  
  
“Have a look around. I usually work here. Till around 5 pm. Then I'm with my son," Corey said while packing some of his stuff on the desk. "This is what I am working on right now. It’s a raw demo," he grabbed the computer mouse and nodded with his head to Jim to get next to him as he clicked play.

The song had Corey singing and screaming a hard rock song with a little funny heartbreak lyrics and fast rhythm. And Corey got lost in watching Jim's face to see his reactions.

Chuckling from Corey's joke, Jim followed him, of course. He saw some young kids in another part of the building as they passed by, but he was more focused on the small guy leading the way. And he wasn't disappointed when he looked around in the room. Putting his stuff down again, he walked to Corey after that nod.  
  
"Nice place," he murmured then stopped next to the other man, crossing his heavily tattooed arms in front of his chest. He even tilted his head a bit to the side and closed his eyes to hear it better. And frankly, he was blown away from what he was hearing.  
  
"Wow. You have... an awesome voice. Good lyrics too. The music is catchy yet layered..." he murmured. "I'm getting a few ideas of how to make the guitar work better with the rest, though..." he hummed at the end and opened his eyes to look down at Corey. "Song is forming nicely, if you ask me," Jim grinned behind his bushy beard.

Corey couldn't help but smile up bright from the big guy's reaction and blushed a little. "Thank you, man. Maybe you could show me your ideas. I can give you some materials to listen to and read over and I'm eager to hear you play some for me now," Corey said leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms very professional boss-like.

"Of course, boss man," he chuckled a bit too, feeling more and more at ease around the guy, even if starting to work with him now might complicate things in the long-run. Unless Jim can keep it in his pants, that it. It was kinda the reason he had to move here, after all... It was definitely an old habit he should work on, he knew...  
  
"I'd love to get more of the stuff. Finished and unfinished both," Jim added as he moved to unpack his sweet baby. Looking around he quickly found where he could plug it in then he sat down too and with a slight blush began tuning his guitar a bit. "I'm gonna play you one I've been working on ever since I've got here. It's the dark depressive kind you mentioned before..." he added, hinting at the fact that no one has heard it yet. And with that Jim began to play, mostly with closed eyes or occasionally glimpsing down on the fret board and strings. True to his words it was a song with a recurring melancholic riff but was also driven, building up towards a catharsis of some kind.

Corey bit his lip as Jim was playing his song. It fitted so much in his world and style of music that his heart kept skipping a beat.  
  
Well that was also because of the visuals of the sexy bearded biker playing with closed eyes and lost in the music. He will be in trouble... Well not if they keep it in the club, though... ‘Cause he was sure they were going to be more than just workmates... Soon... He knew. It was like every dangerous move he ever made.


	2. “I'm still sticky on the inside”

**Chapter 2  
** **“I'm still sticky on the inside”**

 

He couldn't believe he was there again... It was like an addiction, it seemed. This was the fifth night in a row when Corey performed. Jim just... couldn't stay away. They were working together now at day time, but once the darkness fell onto the streets of this town, things seemed to become different. In this case more carnal. He felt like a predator hungrily watching his prey, but to be honest, it often felt the opposite way to Jim. Often it was as if he was the prey who always tried to slip away from something that had 'dangerous' written all over it.  
  
He tried to behave professionally at the studio, but there were... difficult moments to be around the very fucking multi-talented guy. He also had a wicked humor and it seemed that a silly kind of nature which only started to show at work. Jim opened up a bit more too and joked around with Corey, but this... seeing that sinful look and the way he moved up on stage was what Jim really missed from their daily interactions. Of course at least this way – like being in an alternate dimension or some shit – his wish was granted.  
  
Not that he wouldn't disappear after each of Corey's performances as if the building was on fire... But with every night it was becoming harder and harder. And now... just in that moment as their eyes met for a long moment and he saw Corey's red, red lips pull up into a lopsided grin, Jim knew that tonight he was going to stay...

The small man got used to walking on stage and looking to the usual place Jim preferred to sit at. His very own regular client... That thought always made him giggle and often came on his mind during their daytime job too. Of course he could see and feel the hungry eyes of his guitarist there too.  
  
The song writing went great and they really got along perfectly profession-wise and as like... friends... or something…  
  
By that night Corey worked up the habit to preform mainly for Jim. Search his face for reactions... What this tall handsome biker would really like... And in his stupid romantic heart he was already trying to please him and seduce him, even if he knew he should be smarter than that.  
  
And that night… he looked deep into the hazel eyes and saw it... Jim maybe made up his mind...  
  
After storming off stage, he walked to the bar chewing on his lip nervously. Maybe he just wanted it too much. He is stupid and acts like a lovesick teenager... Jim always leaves after he gets off stage…

Jim seemed to have noticed those subtle things about Corey and his performance... As if he was dancing for him, though they didn't always maintain eye-contact. It was like a gut feeling for Jim, even if his insecurities tried to undermine what he felt. Yes, his rational mind was telling him 'no' or rather was yelling it at him. This was going to end bad, he knew from first hand... Still, he couldn't control his heart and desires. And what harm could a lap dance do, right?  
  
Jim finished his big glass of whiskey to get some liquid encouragement into him and got up from his usual spot to search for the short redhead. He probably believed that Jim would vanish that night too like on every other one.  
  
It didn't take long for him to spot said dancer as he was hurrying towards the bar. Seemingly appearing from nowhere he cut him off. "Hi..." he smiled down at Corey from close with a little shyness and blushing as he held out a 20. "If you're not busy... do you think you have some time for me maybe?"

Corey literally bumped into the big guy's chest and blinked at the 20-dollar bill and up at the blushing man for a good few seconds. "Of course... Come with me to the back," he grinned from ear-to-ear and turned some similar red shade as he led Jim to the private rooms at the back.  
  
It was a small box of a room with a curtain for a door, a comfy couch and a little side table with some drinks on top.  
  
"Anything special you have in mind?" Corey asked while he gently pushed Jim to sit down. "And remember... I can touch... You can watch..." he winked stepping back to eye his prey being right where he wanted him.

A blushing Corey – even under the makeup – was cute as hell, if anyone asked Jim. He held onto the small hand maybe a bit firmer than it was necessary, but he was excited. And it showed not only from his half-hard bulge, but also from his eyes and flushed cheeks. Damn, he acted like a teenager though this wasn't his first rodeo, so to say.  
  
Jim barely looked around in the small room. All he was interested in was the man standing in front of him. Getting into a more comfortable position in his worn jeans, boots, _Mastodon_ T-shirt and red and black lumberjack shirt over it, he nodded and put his hands on the couch next to his thighs.  
  
"I promise I'll be a good boy," he nodded, not being able to hold that comment back as he let his darkened hazel eyes size up Corey's body hungrily. "No... was thinking just... going with the flow. Letting you work your magic on me..."

"Hmm... Okay... Good boys are my favorite kind..." Corey said with a naughty tone and pulled his torn tee over his head and threw it against the blushing man. "Do tell me, Jim... What kind of boys do you like?" he crooned and keeping the hazel eyes trapped with his blue ones, he closed the distance between them and let his thigh touch the sitting man's knee as he leaned over Jim, supporting himself on the back of the couch, holding the other man between his tattooed arms, head moving to make his curls on one side brush over the bearded face.

Jim was watching every move mesmerized and even groaned quietly as the tattooed upper-body was revealed in front of him. The light glinted on the piercing in Corey's nipple and Jim was dying to touch or suck it, but knew that he couldn't, so he dug his nails into the couch under him. He promised to behave... Even if this all was already him breaking the rules he'd set for himself before arriving to town.  
  
Briefly closing his eyes as Corey's hair brushed against his face, Jim inhaled his scent deeply then looked up into his eyes again, feeling his half-hard cock deciding that it liked what was going on.  
  
"They look pretty much like you, to be honest... Small, innocent-looking yet fierce... If they are talented and can move, well those are big bonuses too..." he chuckled slightly out of breath as he let his eyes wander down on the length of Corey's small yet muscular and strong body. He was especially mesmerized by those wide hips. "What about you, handsome?"

"Good answer… You deserve a reward…" Corey flashed the sluttiest smirk at Jim and knelt up on the couch, Jim's long thighs between his as he leaned back a bit to move his naked chest closer to the bearded face, his fingers gently brushing over the trapped man's nape.  
  
" I've already told you that I picked you out the first night you were here. What luck, huh?" he asked playfully and swayed his hips leaning to Jim's ear. "We both like each other... What can come from that...? What you think?" he whispered and with each word puffed his hot breath against Jim’s ear.

Grabbing onto his shoulder with one hand strongly, he drew a circle with his hips and let his upper body slightly touch Jim's.

Jim felt like a moth drawn to the flame. He reacted exactly as one might expect from a man in such a situation. He was getting hard, the jeans already uncomfortably tight, but he loved every second of this torture. Even if he wanted more. Corey... well, he knew how to drive a man crazy, that was for sure. But it wasn't just his body, but his whole being that just did it for Jim.  
  
Goose bumps appeared on Jim's skin all over his body and he moaned softly as he listened to the small redhead, welcoming the slight brushing of Corey's chest against his.  
  
Jim was dying to get more physical contact, but he promised... He knew the rules of stripper clubs, even if Corey was more than just a dancer to him. "I can think of many things that could come out of our... mutual interest..." he pulled himself together enough to kinda tease Corey back.

"Oh, really?" Corey pulled back and acted surprised. "You must tell me some of that... Please, Jim... I'm dying to hear your thoughts about us..." he moaned as he spoke and acted as he always did with such daddy type bikers.  
  
He even managed to turn around on top of Jim, with enough body contact, of course, and with his back arched and pushing out his small short-covered ass, he grabbed the big very behaving hands at Jim's thighs while he moved slowly and moaned just as if he was riding the very visible hardness of the other man.

Corey's body brushing against his more felt like oil being thrown on the fire. Jim felt his hands being touched and he dropped his head back on the couch on a silent moan. He couldn't stop himself from rubbing Corey's hands a bit and bucking his hips up to find more friction for his trapped cock.  
  
"I could worship you for hours..." Jim nearly purred into Corey's ear. "Make you ride me... Or I could just fuck you... Slow at first then rough... Then slow again. Would you like that? Feeling it for days?" he whispered his dirty thoughts, giving the redhead a glimpse into another side of his.

"Oh my gosh, Jim…" Corey moaned and turned to let Jim see his face and almost glowing blue eyes. "I want that so much... Ever since I saw you at the bar... Jim could you really fuck me good and hard like that? Making me your obedient little bitch...?" he whispered in Jim's ear, pressing his chest – and even rubbed it – against the other one. "Can I kiss your skin, Jim? You allow me that?"

"Oh yeah... I could definitely give it to you good... Hmm I like the sound of that... My obedient little bitch..." he answered turning his head to be able to look into the slightly hazy eyes. From that look it became evident to the biker that this wasn't affecting just him. Though he was about to lose it, he knew...  
  
"You can do whatever you want... if you rub against my groin and I can finally touch you a bit in return..." he said a bit bolder, hoping that it wasn't going over the line.

Corey groaned a long and honest one from the bottom of his heart. He leaned in to bite and kiss into Jim's neck, and moved the big hands around his body. Finally lowering himself and fully straddling the bigger man, he almost cried out from the friction as their hard dicks rubbed together and he bit his way up to the inviting earrings and sucked and chewed hard on them.

Jim couldn't hold back a deep moan either both from the small body fucking finally rubbing against his aching cock and the sucking on his earlobe. They both gave him a perfect mixture of pleasure and pain.  
  
He was so overwhelmed by these sensations that he let his hands took hold of the small firm body nearly roughly, kneading and grabbing Corey wherever he could. Especially on his short-covered butt to make him press harder against him, guiding his dirty moves.  
  
"Fucking hell!" he yelled out and just after a few more moments, he cried out and came hard into his pants, his groans and moans of pleasure filling the small room.

To silence those moans of joy, Corey pressed his red lisp to Jim's and kissed him deep and filled with wild passion and his own moans and whines joined into the muffled sounds.  
  
He brought the tall man down in flames... And now he couldn't stop grinding his own hard aching meat to the hot groin of Jim to chase his own pleasures.  
  
"Fuck... I want you so much..." he breathed leaving the plump sweet lips and reached for Jim's hand to make him grab his butt harder as he joined the blissed out man trembling in his orgasm.

Jim completely fell apart under the fierce redhead and watched him with hazy half-opened eyes, grabbing him painfully hard as Corey was riding out his own pleasure, coming into his tiny leather shorts.  
  
His muttered words made Jim's heart beat faster, the amazing taste of Corey's lips lingering on Jim's lips – just like some of the smeared red lipstick.  
  
He was gone for this guy so hard, but in that moment he didn't care just enjoyed the afterglow of their intense orgasm.

Corey dropped on top of Jim, hiding his face into the long neck. Hugging the other man strong as he softly moaned his pleasure with closed eyes and panting.  
  
He felt so liberated and high like he hasn’t in a long time. He meant his words... And the fact that Jim finally took a step towards getting close to him, and wanted him too... as it seemed, melted his very core with the flames that he knew well how dangerous it was to play with.  
  
Slowly coming around, he nuzzled and kissed the fragrant neck. He pulled back to smile at Jim's face and peck his lips. "I love crossing lines… But don't tell anyone you got a special treatment here," he said between the small sweet pecks and giggled. "I have to go now..." he said looking deep into Jim's eyes then pressed one last long kiss to his lips. "There's wet tissue to clear the lipstick... and stuff…" he giggled again and like a mirage vanishing disappeared from the small room.

***

 **"There comes a time when all I do,**  
**Is sit around in contemplation"**  
  
Saying that Jim was still messed up and felt very awkward the following morning was an understatement. He was sitting in the studio with his guitar on his thighs, a notebook next to his hand as he tried to work on the riffs for Corey's song while waiting for him.  
  
Needless to say, his mind kept wandering off, right back to that back room in _Rose Red_. What Corey said and the way he acted messed up and confused Jim quite a bit. Now he didn't know how to act. Should he just ignore what happened between them? Saying what happens in _Rose Red_ stays there? Or should they talk about it? Keep it separate or... act on their urges during daytime too?  
  
Well, Jim would get answers only once Corey arrives. He was 20 minutes late already. Maybe he didn't want to face him after last night? It made Jim's heart sink a little but on the other hand he could understand it too if that was the case.

The short man was a mess, to say the least. He slept shit and ended up woken up by Griffin, his son, both of them being late.  
  
But he was already on his way to _Moonbase Studio_ and got more and more nervous with each turn as he drove.  
  
Deep down he knew himself enough to accept the fact that no matter how much he was overthinking and trying to scare himself, he would go following his stupid idiot emotions. He might as well be saving the headache for later, ‘cause all the stress was really useless in this situation.  
  
He always acted how he felt. And now after a long time his newly built up safe world started to crumble down. Oh well... Only time will tell if Jim is worth it on the long run... Right then Corey just knew it in his core that he was worth all... If for nothing else, just for the other night.  
  
And there he was… sitting in his office with his long back to the open door and a guitar on his lap...  
  
"Mornin'... Sorry... We overslept," he said low as he walked in and closed the door. Offering a cup of coffee as a peace offering and tried to figure out how they were now.  "I... I have to ask..." he started and cleared his throat. "Can we... talk a little about... everything? I mean... personal things… And last night...?"

Jim looked back over his shoulder and couldn't stop a small smile when he heard Corey enter and close the door behind him. "It's okay, man. It happens to everyone," he said, giggling a bit nervously as he took the offered coffee. "Thanks!" he said then turned a bit on his seat to see Corey better as he packed his stuff down.  
  
Then he quickly took a sip from the coffee to buy some time for himself, glad that it wasn't hot so he didn't burn his tongue off in the process. Carefully placing the paper cup down, he cleared his throat too and licked his lips, mind running a mile a minute.  
  
"Sure... We can talk about such stuff, if you want... To be honest, I'm a bit embarrassed... I mean..." he started, blushing hard by then. "I've been to strip clubs... got lap dances too, but... not like last night. I'm a bit at a loss here... And clearly... it's somehow more with you... Or at least that's how I feel. You can ask whatever you want... I'll try to be honest."

Corey leaned against his desk to stay close to Jim. Now that he got permission, he started to blush hard too and tried to find the best way to start it all.  
  
"Ehmm... First of all, thank you. For allowing me to ask and that... the night too. Of course, you can ask anything too and I answer honestly. To be frank with you, I am a bit lost over this all…" he said putting the cup down and rubbed his hand over his short shaved hair at the side. "I... Well despite how it may look, I'm not used to be like that to no one. And you... I mean... I really meant what I said and did. I just want you to be sure about that..." he spoke looking straight into Jim's eyes. "I’d just like to ask... like… how do you feel about it... This... Me..." he chuckled nervously. "Would you…" he bit his lip then shrugged. "Would you want me really like you said?"

Running his hazel eyes along Corey's body (which looked just as inviting in a tee and jeans as in his revealing stripper outfit), Jim met the blue eyes and nodded. It was kinda a relief for Jim to know that Corey usually didn't play around with his customers like he did with him the night before. Examining his expression and reactions, Jim believed that he was telling the truth.  
  
"I believe you," he nodded and brushed down his beard, keeping his eyes on the cute blushing redhead. Then it was time for him to swallow hard. That was the million dollars question, right?  
  
"I won't lie. I feel very attracted to you. Not just because you are my type, but because of your personality too. There's... something in you which draws me in like a moth to the flame. That's why I lost it so badly yesterday..." he murmured under his mustache. He wasn't really used to talking about his feelings and thoughts so openly – especially because of his past.  
  
"I want you, yes. Though... things are a bit complicated for me... I mean... being public about it and such... so early on, at least..." he glimpsed to the side and rather sipped from his coffee as his face darkened from some recent memories.

"It's okay... Really. I mean... I live half my life hiding somewhat from the public," Corey said and crouched down to look up at Jim's darkening face. "And just for you to know... I am very impulsive and follow what I feel. If you want me then you make me very happy... Because I want you too. And so early on just for myself anyway... Because... it was some hard few years for me and my son… And I totally gave up on… romance or finding someone like you who also wants me…" he said low and soft and touched Jim's hand biting his lip. "It is... It is not just about not being out, right? Something happened to you too…" he asked gently, also hinting a little on his own past troubles.

"Are you serious about wanting me? You barely know me..." Jim said a bit unsure but wanting to believe that Corey meant his words. Looking at his crouching form, he could feel again that he was telling the truth, even if his self-doubt wanted to make him believe otherwise.  
  
"I'm sorry about... whatever you had to go through with your son. I'm sure it was hard on you both if you were willing to give up on romance and all..." Jim turned his big hand to be able to let Corey's smaller one slide into it.  
  
"Yeah... I've never been out... Things happened..." he murmured then took a deep breath. He could unburden his heart and soul a bit if he wanted to start with a clean slate, right?  
  
"I had to move because... Okay, let's tell this from the start... A couple of years ago I've got into this band. Things were going well. The band was going to places. We had tons of fun and I've met a girl. We hooked up and she became my steady girlfriend who sometimes toured with us. Other times she stayed home for work and whatnot. I tried to live the normal life, if you want to put a label on it. We've got engaged. But... frankly, it was a lie... because meanwhile I've got close to the bass player of my band. He had a fiancé too. A woman. But... we started hooking up with him time after time when the booze flowed freely and we were on the road for long... And... at some point it turned out and everything exploded around us. He chose his fiancé, mine broke up with me and I just... couldn't continue like that and left the band and my hometown to start clean... Maybe I was a coward, but I couldn't stay and pretend that nothing happened. At least my mom learned about me liking men better and she kinda accepted it. But it's... still fresh, so... Dunno..." he trailed off. One part of him was glad that he opened up like this to Corey, but the other wondered if it was too soon.

"I don't need to know you to feel drawn to you. Stupid emotion driven beings work that way," Corey tried to kid and lighten the mood a bit. Listening to Jim closely he squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry you had to go away. And I... Okay so... Now my turn I guess," he inhaled sharply. "So… I was always out, had girls and boys the same... There was one girl who seemed to be able to keep me interested. Been crazy as me, artistic and passionate. We had my son, got married and all. Been in a band too and we all traveled around a bit. I have this... let's say condition because it always causes me trouble," he chuckled. "I think... or used to think that if I love someone and give them my all, they will love me back automatically the same way. As time went by, the band got into more places and they stayed home. We drifted apart and she got reeeeeally jealous. Kept making up ideas about who I could have hooked up and never believed me. I got more into drinking, she got more aggressive... So it got ugly and we ran away with my son. I have my old friend here. He helped me settle down... So in a nutshell that's my story. You think you can… like… be with me while I work at _Rose Red_ and here with you and... meet up at times... All of your secrets are safe with me, if mines are safe with you…"

Jim smiled and nodded as if agreeing to what Corey was saying about being emotion driven. He could understand that. And frankly it was nice to get some compassion after nearly everyone turning on him and kinda "chasing" him away. Or it was rather not accepting and understanding his needs. Strangely, this small redhead guy seemed to be able to do so.  
  
Then he listened to Corey's story and this time it was Jim's turn to squeeze Corey's hand in a comforting manner. He quickly thought through all that was revealed to him and hummed. "I'm sorry about your past, but I'm sure it's better for you and your son this way. I mean... he doesn't have to see what's going on between you and your ex and you don't have to get into those shitty situations either. I'm glad you got help from your friend..." he said then paused.  
  
"Yeah... yeah, I think I can do that. We can hook up then... I guess see where that takes us?" Jim asked a bit unsure, not sure that either of them were ready for anything more serious at the moment. "And of course, your secrets are safe with me," he nodded dead serious.

"Yeah I think that would work. Just go where it takes us," Corey said turning redder than ever and grabbed onto Jim's hand even stronger.

"Another thing... I… really had no one like…" he stopped clearing his throat. "I did not have actual sex with no one for over three years... Last night was the first and closest to that... Just so you know…" he cleared his throat again and reached for Jim's face to caress it and pull him a little closer to be able to press a sweet kiss to the plump inviting lips.  
  
He knelt before the sitting man and it seemed he couldn't get enough of those kisses.

The shock from that revelation was clear on Jim's face as he would have never assumed that from Corey and his... let's say, very sexual being what he felt from the redhead. "It's... it's a surprise, I won't lie, but it's okay nonetheless..." Jim said softly as he leaned down closer to the kneeling man and kissed him back.  
  
Damn, it was just a kiss, but already so exciting and warming his whole being up. So the biker deepened the kiss, opening his mouth up and pushing his tongue into Corey's welcoming mouth, his big hands sliding on the other man's nape and shoulder, pulling him somewhat closer.

It was so new and exciting and sweet and moving and arousing… Corey felt dizzy like a preteen on his first date. Jim kissed him just like he loved it. And the smaller man leaned into the other one's caresses, trembling a bit and giving out a small whimper.  
  
"I think I could do this forever..." he breathed and that time he kissed the biker. His tongue rolling around chasing Jim's while he managed to climb onto the sitting man's lap to stroke his nape and shoulders, pressing his body to Jim's.

Jim was glad that he had put down his guitar when Corey arrived, because frankly, he felt much better on his lap and that was saying something because he loved his guitar the most. His long tattooed arms went around the smaller man nearly immediately, holding him close. Especially when he heard that small whimper.  
  
Jim eventually chuckled into their kiss and playfully bit Corey's bottom lip. "I think I could do this forever too... But the thought occurred to me... How long was it that you sucked cock? Because... if you need some refreshing, I can definitely help you out..." he murmured onto the moist lips, leading Corey's hand onto his nicely forming bulge.

"How... generous of you... And it was... Hmm..." Corey frowned as he really had to think about it while he slid back to the floor and opened Jim's knees to get closer to the inviting groin. "Probably about 5 years ago... So… just tell me if I mess it up or something," he giggled lightheaded.  
  
This was really happening. The guy he likes, likes him back and he is just opening his pants to hold onto that hard long meat through the fabric of the boxer… He felt his heart racing like crazy, as if it was his first time... But he rubbed the length of it a bit and pulled it out of its prison pressing a soft kiss to the tip, just to taste it.

Jim chuckled, but it turned into a moan as Corey slid onto his knees between the long open thighs. It was a sight to behold, especially when the smaller man began opening Jim's pants to free his by then nearly fully hard cock.  
  
Lust slammed into the biker's groin and he moaned as his tip was kissed. "Yes... okay, I'll tell if you do something wrong... But so far... it's just perfect..." he slid a big hand onto Corey's nape and stared at the exciting sight of the sensual lips moving against Jim's most sensitive areas. And he wanted more. So much more already...  
  
"Come on... suck it. I know you want to just as bad as I do..." he encouraged Corey, dying to feel more.

Corey had to smirk up at the impatient man. "Do tell me... how long was it that you got your cock sucked?" he asked keeping the eye-contact and slowly wrapping his pink lips around the wide head, he slid down on the tasty meat while his tongue rolled around it, lapping at the tip while he started to take more and more from it.

Jim tried to collect his thoughts enough to answer Corey, but it was getting pretty hard to do that when those sinful lips were sliding down on his aching dick. Though Jim had to admit that this was much better than last night when he only got some friction against him. Now he trembled into the feeling of the smaller man's moist mouth around him.  
  
"More than two months..." he finally admitted. "But it feels much longer, to be honest..." he curled his hand into a fist in the strawberry blond curls and began lightly bucking his hips up, sliding deeper into the willing mouth.

"Hmmm... Hmmm..." Corey mumbled with his mouth filled with the big dick… Of course the sound vibrated nicely in his mouth and throat. Just where he was aiming the leaking tip... It was a long time ago... But worth a try...  
  
Taking a big breath through his nose he swallowed hard and big and let the pulsing flesh slide into his throat, flexing his neck and throat muscles to keep it there and massage it for a few seconds before he pulled back with a small cough for air.

Jim shivered from the vibes caused by Corey's moans then he outright cried out, grateful for the soundproofed room. Because frankly, the way Corey deep-throated him was fucking amazing.  
  
"Jesus fuck..." he groaned. "You don't seem to be out of practice," he chuckled, keeping the coughing man off his dick as he leaned down to exchange a sloppy kiss with him. "Come on, get up. I want to have my fun with you too..." he grinned and made Corey stand in front of him.  
  
His long fingers made a quick job of baring the short man's groin and Jim moaned as the long and slightly curved hard dick sprang free. "You're beautiful..." he murmured, running his fingertips along the hard dick which he could only imagine the night before, but now it was standing proud in front of his bearded face. And he didn't waste any time to taste it once he made Corey sit on the end of the long table where Jim has been sitting all along.  
  
As his eager tongue started discovering the tasty flesh, his hands kept working on helping Corey get rid of his shoes, socks, pants and underwear until he was naked from the waist down. And that's when Jim sucked him into his hot mouth, turned on beyond everything.

Corey just stared at what Jim was doing to him. Gasping for air and swallowing as he was holding Jim's head, who was doing an amazing job on his very eager cock. It was really so fucking long ago that the ginger man was going crazy with lust and joy already. Pulling his legs up to put them on Jim’s shoulders he laid back on the table moaning and shaking for it badly.

"I still so fucking want you... Jim... Oh shit..." he groaned as his cock jerked hard in the hot skilled mouth. "Please... Gosh, just fuck me..." he mumbled blissed out.

Stroking up the calves, Jim kept sucking the long cock deeper into his mouth with small satisfied moans around it. He loved how much Corey was losing it and let his hands caress the meaty thighs too, which he secretly nicknamed 'thunder things' for himself.  
  
Sliding his mouth off the rock-hard dick, the big biker grinned and pulled Corey closer to the edge of the desk, pushing his legs more up and wider apart to expose the tight hole there. Groaning he first just ran his fingertips against it with a moan. "You want me to take this, don't you? You're burning up for it..." he murmured on a dirty tone, rubbing his fingers a bit firmer against it. "Very well... I'll do as you wish..."  
  
And with that Jim pulled back to reach for his backpack and pull out a small bottle of lube and a condom. Then he leaned down to suckle on Corey's balls while his slicked up fingers started playing with said hole, slowly working their way deeper and deeper into it to loosen the other man for more.

"For fuck’s sake I am sure... Haven't been this sure in years..." Corey moaned and laughed a little on his joke. He just couldn't stand the waiting for long.  
  
To help on that, he moved his ass against the probing fingers and ground down his hips, panting as Jim's long fingers reached deeper and caused his body to jerk in pleasure.

Seeing that amazing body and man writhing on his fingers was one of the wettest dreams Jim could ever come up with. He had no hopes that someone like Corey would fall apart so much because of him, but it was true. As Jim's now three fingers found the small man's prostate and began massaging it, he had to believe to his own eyes.  
  
And it was more arousing than with any of his previous lovers. There was something about Corey that made Jim want to both worship and devour him. As he kept fingering him, his other hand roamed on the warm and smooth body just to find the pierced nipple and finally start playing with that too. Just like he so badly wanted to the previous night too.  
  
Coaxing those deep groans out of the redhead made Jim's heavily leaking dick throb and jump and soon it was too much for him too. He did a quick job with putting on a condom and slicking it up generously with the lube then he was on his feet, positioning himself against that tight hole and finally began fucking himself into the inviting body with some deep moans of his own. His big hands gripped tight onto the wide hips to keep Corey in place and he slid deeper with each thrust of his hips, wanting to fully bury himself into the gorgeous man lying in front of him.

Corey stayed mostly silent. Moaned and panted a bit but was lying there with closed eyes, chewing on his lip and focusing fully on the sensation he missed so, so much…  
  
He felt his body burning up as he pressed back against the big cock making its way into his body… His skin was crawling with the shivers of joy as he slowly opened his eyes to look at Jim. He was so very doomed...  
  
"You feel so good... Hope you remember what you promised me last night..." he moaned slowly circling his hips to help Jim move that amazing dick more easily into his tight body.

Chuckling, Jim tore his eyes from watching his dick getting swallowed more and more by the hungry hole to meet the hazy blue eyes. Putting a hand next to the laid-out body, he leaned against it, keeping the other's firm grip on Corey as he slid deeper and deeper, working with the other man. Then when he finally bottomed out, he stayed still and joined the circling of the wide hips.  
  
"Fucking you slow then hard and slow again, you mean?" he grinned panting as sweat started forming on his flushed face. "You want that?" he asked low, leaning more over Corey as he began rolling his hips back and forth, letting that amazingly hot and firm body get used to his size.

"I locked the door... No one will come in... We have time... And it was so long ago... I have to be reminded if I like it slow or rough... And you promised," Corey answered with a playful smirk and hugged Jim's neck, raising his head to ask for a kiss.  
  
The slow but deep thrusts were making his body tingle and wanting more... He felt so safe and high like they have known each other for an eternity... But right there and then the small blissed out man could totally ignore the alarm in the back of his conscious mind. Only Jim mattered and his smiling hazel eyes and full lips and that majestic beard that was brushing against his skin…

 “How considerate... " Jim chuckled slightly out of breath as he kept slowly moving in and out of the slightly trembling body, feeling that it gave more and more way to him. "Don't worry, I've got you... I know what you need, " he murmured without thinking. Leaning fully down, he kissed the offered soft lips and gave him long and deep thrusts to make sure Corey feels every inch of him.  
  
Then as the kiss deepened and Jim got more into it, his thrusts picked up the pace too.

Jim must have been a psychic, or just so in synch with Corey as the ginger man imagined… Because what he did was exactly what Corey was longing for.  
  
A tender almost love-filled kiss that turns more passionate and wild... And the mind-blowing amazing way his inner pleasure spots were rubbed... More and more harder and rougher just in time when he needed a bit more...  
  
His moans were joined by his whines as he lived on Jim’s breath as their kiss got more heated and demanding. His hands roamed the tee-covered back, and gripped at the sides as their moves got quicker and wilder. His hunger was escalating fast while his body was swimming in pleasures he never wanted to end.

The big man loved his effects on Corey. Breaking the kiss panting, he quickly pulled his tee over his head to toss it to the side, revealing his freckled wide shoulders and tattooed arms. Then he firmly grabbed the thick thighs to pull Corey flush against his groin and pounding dick.  
  
"Fuck, you feel so good..." he panted and dug his fingers into Corey's thighs to keep him in place while he fucked him harder and faster than before, some louder moans rolling off Jim's lips, his eyes closing as pure pleasure reflected on his bearded face.   
  
"Wanna touch yourself or come just on my dick?" he panted, looking down at the body exposed and at his mercy. While waiting for his answer, Jim stroked along Corey's stomach and chest and suddenly pulled and twisted the piercing a bit just to see his reactions.

"For the fucking…. Arrrhhmmmm..." was Corey's reaction as his body jerked in the pure bliss of pain caused pleasure.  
  
It seems he doesn't have many secrets before Jim... Panting he opened his hazy eyes and bit his trembling lip for a second to fully ride that feeling out with the hard dick pounding against his most sensitive spots.

"If... if you keep this up I won't need to touch myself… Just be rougher... You won't hurt me... I love it... Please..." he moaned as he pushed back to Jim while he kept begging for more pain.

"Jesus fuck... such a good answer... I love it when they come just on my dick," he chuckled hoarsely. "And I love it that you love pain..." he murmured and licked his bottom lip hungrily. "Alright... as you wish..." he grinned and to emphasize his words, he pulled on the piercing again then reached out to gather Corey's wrists and push them over his head. Taking both in one big hand, Jim kept them pressed against the table as his long body covered the much smaller one and he leaned on his other forearm to steady himself.  
  
Pulling nearly fully out, he paused and grinned down at the redhead then he slammed his cock home a few times with long strokes. After that it was time for a serious pounding of that small ass – and that's exactly what he gave Corey. Rougher and faster than before, watching his reactions from close, their bodies making obscenely loud and wet noises but those just made Jim growl satisfied as they both were getting closer fast like this.

Corey fisted his hands and his body arched in the hold of Jim. Each long big thrust caused a small cry to leave his drying parted lips.  
  
When the big guy started to really hammer inside him, he crossed his legs around the other to try to meet the quick hard moves as much as he could. Soon, though he got so lost in his euphoria that he gave that up and just groaned and moaned as he got more and more close to the edge.  
  
His inner walls gripped tightly on the punishing cock to pull it deeper and make them cross that border to the blinding bliss.

"Yes... Fucking yes!" Jim groaned feeling Corey's ass tightening around him more and more. He was at the brink of coming too as their bodies brushed together with each move, the tight hold of the muscular thighs a very welcomed feeling.  
  
"Come on... Cum for me. Give me your pleasure... Let me see it and take me with you..." he managed to put together the sentences although his mind was very much flooded with lust and could only focus on making them both finally lose it. "You're so perfect!" he groaned and hammered his dick harder against the pleasure spots to push him over the edge.

Corey was too far gone to form any coherent words by then. He just growled like a wild animal as his hips moved to chase the final bolt of pleasure that would make him explode.  
With such help from Jim he soon felt it strike across his spine and spread in his body. Leaving his mouth panting on a silent cry and tense up against the holding down hand. The small spasms were rushing over his body as his sperm messed up his belly and his inner muscles cramped hard around the leaking cock, making Jim join him in ecstasy.

Jim cursed again as that fine ass started dancing around his dick, nearly squeezing the life out of him, but what it did squeeze out was his sperm which he shot into the condom, accompanied by long loud moans of pleasure, his nails digging into Corey's wrists and shoulder which he grabbed meanwhile to steady both of them.  
  
The pleasure was immense and burned the world away for the sweaty biker as his hips bucked forward without control. He looked down just in time to see Corey's cock squirt the last of his sperm out of him and that sight just blew Jim's mind even more (along with seeing their bodies joined like that).  
  
As the intense waves of their orgasms washed over them, Jim let Corey's wrists go to tangle his fingers in the messed up curls while his plump lips attacked the panting man's to steal more of his sweet taste, hips starting to slow down and rock against him gently until things became too sensitive for both of them.


	3. "And curse my situation, I'm just too bored for normal views..."

**Chapter 3**

**"And curse my situation, I'm just too bored for normal views..."**

"Now that was.... Out of this world... You can do this to me anytime, right? I mean the quality and all?" Corey mumbled and giggled lightheaded as he came around slowly and just enjoyed the afterglow of their orgasms and the fact that he could taste air normally again.  
  
Caressing the long back as Jim still was lying on him, he tried to think about the _what now_ part under the jokes.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be okay with me and the situation? Because I must warn you that I am an addictive type and might give up on this now after such a long time... with a little heartache..." he swallowed as the small confession of his blissed out mind and messed up heart slipped out of his mouth.

"I usually like to fuck like this, yes," Jim chuckled too as he enjoyed the caresses on his slowly drying back then while listening to Corey, he gently slid out of him to take care of the condom and get some tissues for them. Jim began cleaning up first Corey, his eyes drinking in the sight of the messed up stomach and hole as he gently cleaned them.  
  
A lop-sided little smile was playing on his lips as he looked into Corey's eyes. "I'm an addictive type too, to be honest. And this was... positively the best sex I've ever had," he blushed a bit from the confession too. It might have sounded as a cliché but still, Jim felt that way about what they just did.  
  
"To answer your question, I think yeah. I'll be okay with it, don't worry," the biker added then quickly cleaned himself up too before tossing the used tissues into the bin and began dressing up.

"Thanks..." Corey said and felt his heart beating in such a stupid way. "I'll be spending tomorrow with my son. So not working anywhere. My Saturdays are his. But maybe we can work on the get to know each other part and repeat this sometime. You will be at the club too on Sunday?" he asked forcing a chatting tone on himself as much as he could and gathered his clothes to get dressed too.

To be honest, Jim felt the slight awkwardness slowly creeping back between them now that the flames of their passion have ebbed down and they were returning to the real world.  
  
"Sure, I understand you want to be with him," Jim nodded. "I'll respect that," he added on a reassuring tone once he zipped up his pants and gathered his T-shirt from the floor.  
  
He tried to look at their situation without some pink glasses. They were grown men with their own lives and happened to work together and like each other. They could just get physical sometimes for pleasure, right? No big deal, right? After all, this time there weren't any significant others in the picture so...  
  
But who was Jim kidding? He already liked Corey more than just a fuck buddy...  
  
"You want me to be there? Because if you do, I can go watch you perform. I love your acts, by the way. You're very sexy. Though I'm sure you've heard this a thousand times before..." he hummed with a small smile. "I'm all up for the getting to know each other better thing too..."

"Yeah… Of course I want you there. You're my biggest inspiration and I just have a hint that Sunday's show will be dirtier than before," he smiled back and pushed his hands in his jeans pockets.

"Okay I feel like a teenager now. Jim, I like you. And it’s okay if you’ve been just hooking up before. Just say it if you’re not ready for more… I mean... I may be too much for you... Maybe..." Corey looked down and quieted down as he let his dark thoughts get a better of him. "Just say so... Please... ‘cause I am... Oh fuck it…" he groaned and stepped to Jim, grabbing his face between his hands and pulling it down pressed an emotion-filled kiss to his lips.

"I like dirty and thanks... I doubt I've ever been anyone's inspiration," he pulled his tee over his head and adjusted it on his long upper body before meeting Corey's eyes again. The nervous embarrassment was indeed clear on him, but Jim found that cute too.  
  
Before he could say anything, though, the biker found his arms full with the passionate redhead and his lips being kissed deeply. Of course he returned that kiss as best as he could while his long arms wrapped a bit tighter around Corey, both of them blushing hard.  
  
But once the kiss ended, Jim moved a big hand to caress the short ginger beard on Corey's flushed cheek. "I... to be honest... Yes, I like you too. A lot. And I'm excited about this... forming bond between us, but... Can't we just let it form on its own without us trying to put a label on it? I mean... I've just... broke off my engagement and was left by my ex-lover so... Frankly, the intensity of this..." here he waved a bit between the two of them "it's a bit scary for me. Can you understand that? All I'm asking is to let's ease into this, okay?" he asked very much unsure in fear that Corey would say no and reject the idea.

"Yeah... Yeah, I understand… I've warned you that I can be too much," Corey said with a giggle but inhaled deeply. He knew well what he said. He was a stupid, stupid man who loved too easily and way too hard.  
  
"Sorry... We take it slow and easy. You know my songs, so know how overwhelming I can get with things," he added with a shrug and let Jim go and stepped back from him. "Let's finish the song for the emo kids?"

"Thanks," Jim smiled down at Corey with a little sigh. "And it's cool, man. We just started getting to know each other now. At least we already know that there won't be a problem with the physical part..." Jim tried to joke to ease up the mood a bit between them.  
  
"Alright then... Let's actually work something today..." he murmured picking up his by then cold coffee to down it then put his guitar on his lap too, keeping an eye on Corey to see his reactions. Seeing that he was trying to focus more on their work now too, the big biker eased up a bit and put aside trying to come to term with his feelings in favor of finally finishing that song.

***

**"Be careful of what you wish for, impossible to just ignore"**

Saturday’s father and son day went great. Griffin was over 9, and as he saw much of the non-functioning marriage of his parents, he had Corey's obnoxious way to hide his sensitivity and feelings.  
  
Still the two men had more of a friendship and much honesty between them than other fathers with a preteen son.  
  
Even more as Griff had the same passion and talent for music as Corey had. Going in the studio to work on some of the boy's songs always were part of the Saturdays, and usually they ended up in some kind of a therapy talk between them about their week.

Knowing that Corey was going to be busy with his son that day, Jim slept in a bit then after breakfast in that cool diner, he decided to ride his badass bike to the studio. He figured that while jamming a bit, he would be able to put things into place in his head as the last few days gave him enough to think through.  
  
As he parked in front of the building and took his guitar case, he was thinking of Corey, of course. Needless to say, the short guy made a very strong impact on Jim. And it wasn't just the stripper thing, but more like what went down between them behind closed doors – okay, during that first time just nearly closed doors.  
  
That thought made Jim smile under his mustache as he waved to the tattoo-covered girl behind the reception desk. It was a bit colder that day so his usual jeans-tee-shirt combo was complimented by a worn black biker leather-jacket and black shades too.  
  
Making his way to the back, he noticed the door left ajar and heard some voices and quite a good drum part too. Curious, Jim couldn't stop himself from taking a peek and his eyes widened a bit. It was Corey and a boy, surely his son. Clearly Corey was teaching him some song and the little guy seemed to be just as talented in music as his dad. Not to mention the striking similarities...

"So... Your dad is a moron once again..." Corey scoffed standing up and giving the drummer seat to his son.  
  
"You will know better. I have faith in you, old man!" the boy said grinning and really sounding much more mature than a 9-year-old. He was Corey's younger version from head to toe in full blonde instead of ginger.  
  
"Thanks. It's good to have someone to rely on... Remember that when I get old and will need diapers," Corey replied grabbing a bass.  
  
"Dad... Told you I can imagine you more as a top. So please..." Griffin fake-grimaced and rolled his eyes before he started to play the rhythm that Corey showed him on the drums, his dad joining in on bass.

Hooking his sunglasses into the front of his T-shirt's hem, Jim had to bite down on his bottom lip to keep his chuckles in from the boy's comments. He felt a bit bad for eavesdropping on the father-son duo, but at the same time his heart seemed to melt seeing them together.  
  
As they took their place and started playing, Jim thought that maybe he should just leave them be and quietly take off as he could jam at the motel too. Agreeing with himself about not intruding on the clearly precious time Corey could spend with his carbon copy, Jim was about to move and leave when his eyes met Griffin's as he looked up from the drums.  
  
Busted...

"Dad..." the boy stopped and nodded to the door.  
  
"Hey... Come in," Corey said to Jim as he looked there also. It was a bit of a surprise but he was the one who has more serious feelings and maybe plans. "Meet my son Griffin. This is the new guy I've been telling you about, son. Jim Root," he told the boy getting closer from the drums.  
  
"Hello. So you're the one. Nice to meet you!" Griffin held his hand out very seriously and looked up at the man double his size, his deep blue eyes narrowed like he heard things of this new guy before...

Clearing his throat and wearing a little apologetic smile, Jim walked in on his long legs and put down his guitar case on the floor before shaking the boy's offered hand. He had a slight flush on his face realizing that Corey must have talked to Griffin about him.  
  
"Hi. Nice to meet you too, Griffin," Jim shook the hand which was very tiny compared to his, but the boy had a firm shake already. Of course he let Griffin size him up. From that close the similarities were even more striking.  
  
"I didn't mean to intrude. Thought that the office would be free as I knew you two were going to spend some time together," he kinda apologized. "I'll get lost and leave you two to your practicing."

"Yeah Griff writes songs. It seems it's a Taylor curse or something. And we were just trying to figure out the end part..." Corey said  
  
"You're a good guitarist and songwriter. Want to help out?" Griffin cut in with a very sweet smile flashed at Jim and not moving his eyes from the tall man.

The tall guy could feel that intense gaze nearly burning holes into him. No doubt from where the kid had inherited that. It was as if he was grilled and closely observed, Griffin trying to see what kind of a man he was.  
  
Chuckling a bit on Corey's joke, Jim smiled down at the boy. "Thanks for the compliment. And if you want, I could stay and try to help you guys out," he finally nodded and picked his case up to go to his usual spot and unpack. "As much as I heard, it's a great song already. Why don't you play it from the start while I set up?"

~~~

Life is strange. After a few hours of jamming and his son getting friends with Jim, they ended up in his house for early dinner. Corey found himself watching the two. And thinking about how it would be if all his stupid wishes would work out...

As nowadays his life seemed to follow that 'going with the flow' tendency, Jim allowed himself to relax a bit more around the father-son duo. Not that it was so hard to do so. Griffin was a bright and fun kid to be around. Jim quickly realized that he was much more mature and open than his age would make one assume. Not to mention the talent he seemed to share with his father.  
  
But frankly... he was a bit surprised that he ended up sitting by the kitchen table with him at their house, talking (and sometimes arguing) about old rock bands like _Pink Floyd_ and _Black Sabbath_ and so on. Clearly the kid got a thorough music education from his dad.  
  
Though while drinking a beer, Jim divided his attention between Griffin and his dad who was making them dinner by the counter. Jim realized that after the umpteenth time that he liked watching Corey doing such simple things too.

"I loved the Tony Martin era of _Sabbath_. I mean, don't tell me that ‘[Headless Cross](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K2SrLC3LXqQ)’ is not an amazing classic rock song," Griffin said with much enthusiasm about said band after it came to the topic of _Black Sabbath_ being the inventors of heavy metal.  
  
Corey just chuckled on him and Jim as both seemed to be very passionate about music and got along well. He joined them with his beer after putting the pasta into the oven. The whole scene of having Jim in his house and talking all eased up with his son and him was a bit strange, but maybe a good strange.

It surely felt very nice and family-like...

"Yes, you're right about that," Jim chuckled amused and also impressed by Griffin. Not just his taste and knowledge about music, but his brightness and openness too. It was kinda easy for Jim to ease up around the kid.  
  
After taking a sip from his beer, he flashed a smile at the sitting down Corey, noticing that he was watching him. It made Jim blush a bit. This was not how he imagined how his day would go but it was... quite nice and had a homey feeling.

~~~

The evening was great. The three men were having fun talking about all kind of topics and having beer, with Griffin having root beer with them, and Corey could swear that the boy was getting drunk on them...  
  
But all the hyper Taylor energies come to an end at times. And Corey put his son to bed, a little bit tipsy.  
  
"Hey... You're going?" he asked entering the living room again and saw Jim putting on his leather jacket.

Jim had a nice buzz going on in his head when he said goodbye to the sleepy kid and watched Corey usher him towards his room. It signaled the end of the evening for the big biker and he heard Corey's voice as he checked his jacket's pockets to see if he had everything – except for his guitar as they locked it up in Corey's office back at the studio. Jim knew he would have to leave his bike on which he followed Corey's car here too, but it was fine, the motel wasn't too far away.  
  
"Yeah... Thought I should fuck off to let you rest too..." he looked down at the shorter man, putting his hands into his pockets. "It was a great day. Thanks for letting me stick around. Griffin is a great kid. I really had fun with him," he babbled a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah... He grew up too early…" Corey nodded and bit his lip. "You can stay too, if you want. We have a guest room... If you would like that. And we can talk if you... Dunno... Sorry... Just would like you to stay around," he babbled as well and blushed more than he should.

"I've got that idea about him with your past and all..." Jim murmured, seeing the embarrassment and blushing on the shorter man too. He was just so damn cute and Jim could blame the beers, but he couldn't stop himself from leaning down to kiss Corey gently. "I stay if you really want me to..." he whispered onto the soft lips, looking into Corey's eyes from close.

"You just made my knees go weak and my heart speed up. So of course I want you to stay..." Corey whispered back, somewhat out of breath from the kiss.  
  
Quickly he grabbed Jim’s big hand and pulled him back to the couch and made him sit down while he giggled like a teenager. It must be ‘cause of the beers...

Giving Corey a smug smirk, Jim let Corey make him sit, his eyes never leaving the redhead's form. He was so beautiful giggling and flushed like that. Jim immediately pulled him down next to his bigger body and put an arm around the other man's shoulders so the biker could pull him against his warm body.  
  
"Damn, you fit under my arm so perfectly," he grinned wide and rubbed Corey's shoulder with his thumb. "You had fun today? Was it really okay for me to interrupt your father-son day? I can tell Saturdays with him means a lot to you."

"Yeah... I like you being so big too..." Corey said with a dirty tone for the double meaning. He pressed his body to Jim's almost in awe like a cheerleader to the team captain, and feeling like that too, he giggled again.

"I think it was good that he met you. You know... We have like... sworn to each other that since we ran away, we won't hide nothing from each other. So he heard about you. And that I… fancy you," he said looking up at Jim. "He means the world to me. Literally... And it's Saturdays when we can get all day free to spend together. But he had fun with you. And you helped finish his song. So it was a very good and fun day."

Jim chuckled on Corey liking his size – and also on the double meaning – holding him a bit tighter while listening to him.  
  
"It's really good that you two are so open with each other... and that he knows about me and had fun. It was a good day indeed. And don't forget the amazing dinner you put together. I really loved it. Can't remember the last time I ate homemade food so good," he praised Corey but he clearly meant it too. "If it wasn't obvious, I love to eat," he giggled cutely as he let his long fingers stroke up on Corey's shoulder to caress the side of the thick tattooed neck.

"Good ‘cause I love to cook," Corey replied and closed his eyes for a second, shivering. "You know... my tree trunk neck is one of my sensitive spots..." he added stroking Jim's chest and little belly.  
  
"Told you right away that I love the biker daddy type. And today you presented even a gorgeous bike. So I start to think that you just want to get into my panties…" Corey giggled along with Jim.

"You don't say..." Jim chuckled, tracing the slightly quicker throbbing vein there. "I've noticed before when we..." he murmured, enjoying Corey's touches just as much. “Well, the biker thing isn't an act but I'm glad it works on you this much and who knows...? Do I have a chance to get into them?" he outright flirted with the redhead, leaning in to press soft kisses against his cheek, his beard brushing against him too.

"Oh yeah... A very high chance..." Corey moaned and closed his eyes, turning to find those naughty lips. His hand moved up to Jim's nape to pull him closer. "Want to see my bedroom? It has a super comfy huge bed that will be big maybe even for you… Also a big bathtub if you're into that…" he said and while he did, he managed to crawl up onto Jim's lap.

Sliding his hands onto the firm body now straddling him, Jim reached under Corey's thighs. "Oh yeah, I'm curious. Hold on tight," he winked at the short man and stood up with him, kissing into his neck once he was holding him securely.  
  
"First I'd love to see if that bed is as huge as you say..." he murmured and lightly bit the tattoo on the thick neck while starting to move towards where he remembered Corey pointing out his bedroom door when he showed around the house a bit. "The bath can come later..."

Giggling Corey hugged Jim strong with his arms and legs. Then hissed as Jim's teeth found his neck.  
  
"You will like it... It's big enough for a harem… or orgies," he nuzzled his short beard to the bushy one of Jim's with delight.

"Well, for now no orgies. I just want you for myself," he chuckled into Corey's neck then once in the room, closed the door quickly and glimpsed around. The lights of the lamps from outside illuminated the furniture enough for Jim to more or less see the room. He quickly zoomed in on said huge bed and he hummed approvingly as he headed that way with his sweet burden.  
  
"This is nice indeed..." he chuckled, putting Corey down on it and lying on top of the small man to kiss him more passionately now. "Think I'll like it here..." he murmured, letting Corey go only long enough to shrug his leather jacket off.

"Yeah... It's good ‘cause I like you being here too," Corey whispered. "Griffin’s room is at the other end, but he has good ears…" he giggled and quickly pulled back Jim on top of him and stroked up the tee on his long back. Scratching a little the soft skin, he already wiggled impatiently. "And what will be when I am only yours…? I can assure you that I am..." he asked kissing the other's neck and bearded face.

"Good..." he grinned and playfully bit and suckled on Corey's bottom lip. "And it just means we'll have to be quiet then..." he kissed along Corey's bearded jawline then began peeling off their clothes, the light scratches on his back making him get into action.  
  
"It's good to know. I can assure you too. It's still a bit crazy for me just how much I want you and want to be around you..." he confessed right when he opened Corey's jeans and reached under his underwear. "Oh... I think I managed to get into your panties after all..." he chuckled then hummed. "It's easy... I won't keep my hands and lips off you..." the biker added and licked along the not pierced nipple before kissing and gently sucking on it now that Corey's tee was off too, his hand slowly massaging and rubbing him.

"Oh my... You might have found my other sensitive part... Be careful with it..." Corey sighed and whined pushing Jim's head closer to his nipple by the biker's nape.  
  
Of course his hips moved to slide his hard meat into that big warm rubbing hand. He thought of telling Jim how much he wanted the big man too... But the hand and the lovely lips with the brushing beard on his chest made that thought vanish from his brain. And he probably expressed his feelings too much already.  
  
"I just love you all over me…" he managed to breathe out that, touching and grabbing the bigger body where he could.

"Another useful information about you..." Jim puffed against the wet and erect nipple, grabbing Corey a bit firmer in his pants from the nice praising words. "I love you under me too," he added then knelt up on the bed to fully drag the rest of Corey’s and his own clothes off too.  
  
Staying kneeling there, he opened Corey's thick thighs, stroking them up and down a few times and just drank in the breathtaking sight. "You're beautiful, you know that, right?" Jim murmured, his fingertips tracing a few old scars on the soft skin which looked even paler in the dim lights of the room. "How's your ass? I saw you move around a bit more... carefully in the morning..." he smiled dirtily.

"You keep saying that..." Corey said a little amused and it was clear even from the whispered words that he was not really used to compliments like that. "My ass can't wait to take more… It has been so many years and it has to get used to such throughout caring. But I can assure you that it likes it very much," Corey giggled. He really felt drunk. And not just from the beers... The way Jim seemed to adore him really made him high in the head and he wanted to please the big man.

"Because it's true..." Jim shrugged and leaned down to kiss along the inside of a muscular thigh from the knee up to the hot groin, occasionally sucking or biting on the skin too.  
  
As Corey was talking about that mouthwatering ass, Jim chuckled onto his balls before licking and suckling on them, his beard tickling both as he moved his mouth higher up, kissing along the long and slightly curved shaft which was so ready for his pampering.  
  
"Good. Because I want to bury myself into that gorgeous ass again..." he licked along said cock then sucked the tip into his hot mouth, moaning from its delicious salty taste.

"I can't wait..." the smaller man simply panted and let Jim do what he wanted with him.  
  
His hips moved on their own to try to push deeper into the insanely hot and wet mouth. He was sort of okay for so many years without sex... Now he was just like an addict, getting back to his usual old substance and falling hard and quick into it once again.

Jim just hummed around the tasty dick and slid it deeper into his mouth, loving how Corey didn't seem to be able to control his hips. Not that it took a lot of effort for Jim to prevent him from squirming once his big hands grabbed him firmly and he began bobbing his head up and down faster, taking more and more from the leaking shaft.  
  
But before he would deep-throat the small man, he completely slid off his dick and grinned up dirtily at Corey. "Give me the lube. Playing monk for all these years, I'm still sure you have some..." Jim added.

"Huh?" the redhead blinked up totally out of it and swallowed. "Yeah… Monks have needs too... Working up an appetite at their night job…" he joked but rolled to the right side nightstand and fetched a tube of lube from the drawer.  "Use it wisely... I have it for a while and no one else touched it... Also my toys..." he smiled dirty at Jim as he knelt with him on the wide bed.

"Oh, I like naughty monks..." Jim's eyes flashed up, contemplating for a moment if he should take a look at those toys now or next time, but that gorgeous ass coming into sight, he forgot everything else.  
  
Taking the tube, he put it aside and lightly slapped Corey's ass to make him freeze. "Stay on all fours like that. Face down on the bed for me..." he grunted, flashing hungry eyes on the small redhead and in the next moment Jim's fingers were pulling apart Corey's ass cheeks to lick between them, moaning from the taste he found there as he began rimming his lover.

Still lightheaded, Corey obeyed. Of course with a little giggle.  
  
He leaned on his forearms putting his butt on display for his hungry man. He noticed how Jim could turn super aroused and almost predatory hungry. But he felt that same old love for such a lover rise up in him again and his groan was nothing subtle or quiet when he felt Jim's long tongue playing with his still sensitive entrance.

"Keep quiet, baby..." Jim shushed Corey with rubbing an ass cheek, not wanting to accidentally wake Griffin with all the moaning. "Be a good boy for me and I'll make your wish come true," he chuckled then kissed and sucked on the puckered hole, starting to push his tongue in while he lubed up his fingers and gently took hold of the hard shaft to pump it.  
  
"Are you gonna be good for me, Corey?" he asked and lightly bit his ass close to the inviting hole, his hand tightening a bit around the now slippery cock.

"Yes... I am a good boy for you... I do what you want just give it to me nice and hard…" Corey whispered out of breath and bit into his arm to not cry out from the skilled tongue and that big strong hand.  
  
His submissive training was kicking in more and more as he was so, so hungry for it... And so wanted to be good for Jim...

"That's what I like to hear..." Jim murmured and removed his slick fingers from Corey's dick just to slowly but steadily push them into his ass, continuing his work of opening it up, though not as roughly as he wanted since he knew Corey was still tender there. But as he did so, Jim began showering the ass cheeks and even the small of Corey's back with kisses and light bites, moaning softly.  
  
It didn't take long for him to deem Corey ready and reaching down next to the bed, he fished out a condom from his leather jacket, tearing the package open with his teeth before putting it on. Some more lube on his shaft and Corey's hole and all was set.  
  
"So good for me... You deserve what you asked for..." he panted and began pushing in steadily while keeping Corey in place with a hand on his hip, thumb rubbing the hot skin, while the biker's other hand was steadying his own dick until it was fully buried. Jim panted quietly as he bottomed out, moving his shaft around a bit to stretch Corey more then he leaned over the trembling body, pressing his own against it.  
  
As he began slowly moving in and out, he showered the tattooed back with more kisses and bites, moaning softly. "You feel so amazing... So fucking tight. I love it..."

The smaller man just whined and moaned against his own arm while that wonderful dick entered him.  
  
His own hips moved around in small circles to help Jim move more freely. Also, to help him get deeper to his pleasure spots quicker... "I've missed this so fucking much..." he breathed as like in a trance he was moving in sync with Jim's soft thrusts.

"Then I have to make sure you get your fill of it..." Jim chuckled into Corey's ear and even sucked on a bit before fully leaning on his tattooed forearms next to him and began snapping his hips faster and firmer against the small man.  
  
It was so intense already that Jim had to more or less bury his face into the crook of the thick neck, his heavy balls slapping louder against Corey.  
  
He kept going for a while like that but when his arms began to tremble, he fully slipped out and got on all fours, moving Corey onto his side. Pushing a thick thigh up while Jim laid behind him, he put a big hand onto the redhead's mouth, ramming his dick right back in, immediately dictating a fast and rougher pace.

Laying on his side with a male lover was always a welcomed thing in Corey's world. The hand on his mouth was a bit way too familiar but that big cock entering him so perfectly and roughly made the forming dark memories vanish.  
  
He had a big rough biker man lover who was just pounding his ass hard and wild just like he needed it to empty his brain from anything else but the pure pleasure Jim was giving to him.

After a while Jim was huffing and puffing next to Corey's ear then when he felt the urge, he removed his hand just to turn the flushed face towards him to possess Corey's lips in a passionate kiss. Meanwhile his other hand wasn't lazy either. It left his slightly already bruising marks where he was holding onto Corey nearly desperately.  
  
It's been such a long time that he had someone so intoxicating in bed and all he wanted to do was giving back to this perfect man. Hand taking a hold of the wet bobbing shaft, Jim began jerking it hard, his dick pounding Corey half-way into the mattress.  
  
"Any time now, baby..." he panted onto the red lips, stealing a few more kisses to swallow Corey's unwitting sounds of pleasure.

Not that Corey heard Jim... He was way too far gone in his own pleasures. He was one oversensitive nerve ending that arched back to Jim's body. Lying on his side let the bigger man to literally get above him and press him into his beloved soft mattress with each earth-shattering thrust.  
  
He really didn't need an order to cum when the strong fingers closed harder around his leaking meat. Only a few more moves were needed from Jim and he lost it. Hard and mind-blowing. And his cramping body pulled his lover with him.

The second Corey started coming hard and so perfectly, Jim swallowed the redhead's yells right into his mouth, his own mixing into them as that beautiful ass began milking him. He himself nearly blacked out from the intense pleasure as he began filling the thin latex with his own load, making sure that they fully rode out their intense orgasms.  
  
Then he was just blindly kissing and stroking the heavily panting man while they tried to learn again how to breathe.


	4. "One last time is all I need, to get my life and stocks in order"

**Chapter 4  
** **"One last time is all I need, to get my life and stocks in order"**

In the half-lit bedroom the only sound was the pleased huffing and purring of Jim. The biker fainted into sleep fast after they cleaned themselves and shared more kisses and cuddles.  
  
Corey was sitting in the bed, his naked back towards the bars of the headboard and was watching the sleeping man while lost in his thoughts and emotions.  
  
He turned to be the new drug for Corey. And the ginger man felt that he couldn't resist Jim even if he wanted to. And Jim being there in his own bedroom and his son sleeping not far in the house to where they both escaped to start a new life, felt a little bit frightening.  
  
If not for himself, but for Griffin he has to be careful not to repeat the same mistakes. He knew well how he can fall into the too submissive behavior, and obey and allow things because of his huge hunger for love… Not that it got better after his marriage. On the contrary, he got more pushed into that and mentally got out of it even worse. An addict won't be healed just because he stopped taking the substance. His emotions and insecurities will always long for the well-known path to hell.  
  
Maybe with time if Jim sticks around and ease up with his own baggage of issues they could and should talk these over... Time will tell...

At dawn Jim woke up for some reason. It took him a moment or two to recognize the unknown bedroom, but things immediately fell into their place when he saw Corey sleeping on his tummy, only partially covered by the blanket.  
  
With a sigh Jim rolled onto his side and put the pillow more under his head to be able to watch the ginger man sleeping peacefully. There was a small – nearly lovesick – smile playing on his lips as he remembered the Saturday they shared and what they did in this very bed.  
  
Frankly, he thought Corey was amazing. He could also feel that hunger for love in him, but Jim thought it would scare him off. But for now he was okay with how they were. Things were very fresh and still forming between them and even if it is going to end up as some nice hook ups, he thought it was all worth it, too.  
  
Corey was... very sensual and also very caring and protective of his son. Which is understandable given their past. A past which was probably connected to the many scars Jim started to notice in the morning light not just on his thighs, but also on his arms too. That small smile faded from Jim's lips and he lightly frowned for a moment, wondering if Corey had put them there or someone else – maybe his ex?  
  
Well, there were certainly many things they would have to talk about with time. From Jim's side it was very true regarding Corey's effect on him. Last night... something was stirred up in him deep inside. And it already manifested in his bossy behavior as he was fucking Corey. It made Jim a bit nervous but tried to swipe it under the rug for now. He just wanted to enjoy watching the cute man sleeping a little while longer.

Corey felt like being watched and opened his eyes and turned to see that indeed his brand new lover was looking at him. He was adorable if anyone asked him. Sleepy eyes and messy hair and beard.

"Morning," he murmured sitting up rubbing his face and stroking his longer curls back. "Slept well? Bed was big enough?" he asked on a playful tone.  
  
Just then the door banged open and Griffin was just about to storm in but seeing the two men in bed covered from the waist down made the boy freeze and blink. "Sowwwwyyyyy... I make coffee. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," he giggled and closed the door again.  
  
"Oh my fuck...." Corey groaned pressing a pillow onto his face and growled into it.

Jim smiled back at Corey and was about to answer his questions when the scene with the kid happened out of the blue and Jim felt himself turning deep red, glad that they were covered at least from the waist down.  
  
"Jesus..." he chuckled even more embarrassed as he glimpsed at Corey. "Otherwise... yes. Slept good and the bed was more than big enough," he grinned and rolled to Corey to press a kiss against his naked shoulder. "Coffee sounds awesome, by the way..." he murmured and waited until the redhead lifted the pillow from his head so he could press a soft peck on the lips. "Morning to you too..." he murmured, caressing the messy curls then the biker climbed out of the bed to quickly put his clothes on.

"Yeah... He makes good coffee…" Corey stated on a matter of fact tone and pulled a hokey short up his ass. "Are you really ready to face him? Many says he is just like me, but I am sure he is much worse than I am," he asked with a scoff and pulled the dressed Jim close to give him a sweet little kiss.

"Well, I'll eventually have to leave this room, right?" Jim smiled down at Corey after the short kiss, holding his leather jacket in one hand and opening the door for his host with the other. "Go ahead. I'll drop off my jacket in the hall and take a piss," he said and watched Corey move in front of him.  
  
He was gorgeous, no matter what kind of clothes he had on, but Jim kept that comment to himself and did what he planned, only to join the two in the kitchen in a couple of minutes.

***

By then the smell of strong coffee and some frying eggs and bacon filled the air, making the big man's stomach grumble hungrily.  
  
"Morning... Coffee and breakfast smells divine..." he said, blushing only a bit, which made Jim kinda proud of himself as he took a seat.

"I must feed well the night guest of my father. He can be a handful… You need the energy," Griffin joked as he put a big mug of coffee in front Jim and grimaced a smirk at his dad.  
  
"Jesus… He is just getting started..." Corey rolled his eyes and rather sipped on the coffee and hid from his son.  
  
"I have to ask though… Jim. I can call you Jim, right, young man? So... How would you describe your intentions towards my father?" the boy continued very clearly enjoying the situation while he packed the breakfast in front of them and also sat down. Making a very serious face, he raised his piercing blue gaze into Jim's hazel eyes. "You cannot hurt him in any way. I hope you got that straight. No joking."

Okay, only those remarks had to leave Griffin's mouth to make Jim start blushing hard again. And frankly, as he was sitting there facing the serious kid, he indeed felt like being grilled as a parent would do with their kid's new suitor.  
  
"Sure, you can call me Jim," he cleared his throat, warming a hand with the mug of coffee. "And to be honest, we didn't really... talked in depth about what's going on between us. But one thing is for sure: I don't want to hurt your dad. He is... amazing..." Jim flushed even redder but glimpsed at the 'hiding' man with a soft look and smile. "We'll see where this is going to take us, I guess?"

"I see... There are more ways to cause harm to someone. We came here to live in peace. And I suggest talking. It is amazing how smoothly things go if we communicate," Griffin added with a softer look on his face.  
  
"We will, son. Thanks for the breakfast. We will behave. Right, Jim? Already had some talks..." Corey came out of hiding and looked at his boy with a typical Father's gaze when he signals that it was enough, even if he appreciated.

***

Jim stepped out from under the shower, more or less drying off his long body and putting his towel around his waist before wiping the steam off the small bathroom's mirror. Combing his wet hair back and putting it into a man bun, he quickly moved on to brush his teeth.  
  
Corey was probably still sleeping in the bed of Jim's cheap motel room. They ended up after Sunday night's shift here to work out some sexual tension they both felt from said act. Jim could still see how Corey was sucking then riding his dick and damn it was hot and so fucking great that soon they both fainted to sleep.  
  
Still... after the morning in Corey's house and the talk with Griffin, Jim kinda felt something off in the redhead. But maybe it was just his imagination and insecurities...  
  
As Jim walked through the half-closed door still just with his towel hanging low on his hips, his thoughts kept rattling in his head, though he would need coffee first to make sense of them.

From the moving around of Jim, Corey opened his eyes. The night was amazing. He was literally on fire on stage and they could keep apart till the short walk to Jim's motel room.  
  
He could feel it in his bones. He just wanted to be Jim's and feel how much the other man wanted him.  
  
After the night they spent in his house, Corey’s been watching his own emotions and acted more focused. They agreed to take it slow and so far not complicate it too much. And he, himself needed time to not ruin things with being too enthusiastic...  
  
"Hey… Can I get some coffee please?" he asked low, looking back at Jim and stretching his back before sitting up.

"Sure. I was about to go out for coffee and breakfast for us. That diner around the corner is awesome," he smiled a bit at the very sleepy-looking and very gorgeous naked guy in his bed.  
  
Damn, he could get used to waking up to that sight every morning...  
  
Dropping his towel, he padded to his duffel bag to get a clean pair of underwear and socks and put them on along with his jeans and a band tee.  
  
"You just stay there and relax, I'll be back soon, I promise," he said after getting his wallet and keys then went to the bed to lean down for a good morning peck. "I'll try to hurry," he murmured, slightly rubbing the back of Corey's head then he was out of the door already.

Corey sighed and laid on his back. The taste of those sweet lips on his own lips… He couldn't help but smile and feel dreamy whenever he was close to Jim. Maybe he should take the next step after all. It would be a great test for all of them. And mainly to himself about how long he can hold himself back…

True to his words, Jim was back in twenty minutes with two strong coffees and some pastries for breakfast. He first gave Corey his coffee then put the food on a tray and grabbed both that and his own paper cup to join his lover on the messed up bed.  
  
"Dig in, gorgeous," he winked at Corey and sipped from his own coffee, moaning a bit from the rich taste. "Hope this shitty bed was okay to sleep in. I know it's far from that big comfy one of yours."

"Thanks. Yeah it was okay. Slept in worse before," Corey bit into the pastry too. "I was thinking, baby… What would you say to moving in with me and Griff? There is the guest room we don't use. It would be cheaper with giving a share than this place and comfier with a great coffee machine. And your own big bedroom with your own bathroom and all. So don't have to mix with us much," he asked watching Jim's reactions closely. "Don't get me wrong, I totally get our agreement and I am respecting it and your space and all. It’s just a helping hand or something... What do you say?"

Jim paused mid-bite from Corey's suggestion, glad that he didn't start coughing powdered sugar into his lover's face. That offer came out of the blue and froze Jim for a moment.  
  
Then he started thinking while chewing. As strange as it sounded because of their arrangement, it made sense too. "Well... It's true that this motel costs me some and often something fucks up so not worth the money, if you ask me... And your idea makes sense when it comes to helping me out. But... how would Griffin feel about it?" he asked, thinking of Corey's son first.

"I will have to talk to him too about it first, of course. He knows that we are meant to take it slow. And you asked for that also. So I don't think we will start to kiss and hug all around the living room and kitchen at once like some lovebirds," Corey shrugged. "He is okay with you in my life. He likes you too. And he likes it that we emotionally keep some distance. I was thinking a lot and you're right. It is better for me too," he stopped before he could blabber out too much again. But the fact that Jim was considering the offer and was thinking about his son's feelings made the short man smile and feast his eyes on his lover.

Noticing that look and smile, Jim automatically returned it with a slight blush. "Okay then. Let me know what Griffin says and if he gives the green light, I can take that room. Thank you for offering and helping me out," Jim reached out to caress Corey's knee then sipped from his coffee again.  
  
"And yeah, taking it slower will be good for both of us, I think. By the way, I was thinking... would you go out on an actual date with me some time?" he smiled a bit embarrassed as Jim thought he should have already asked it but things have been a bit crazy lately and also they met in... let's say 'special circumstances'.

"A date? Yeah… Yeah, of course. I'd love to," Corey answered puzzled a bit and bit his lower lip. "Just for the heads up... How do you want to act on a date? I mean... most people here know I am... gay... That's the better version at such outskirts of the towns where single moms hunt for single dads to play 'Brady Bunch,'" he chuckled. "Just… I don't want to get you into anything uncomfortable and what you're not really ready for yet…"

Jim was happy that Corey agreed to the date but frankly, his question puzzled him and made him think for a second. "Hm... as you could have guessed, I've never been out about liking men more... But maybe... maybe I should finally admit it here in this new life. After all I have a clean slate here and frankly... I don't want to hide much longer, I think. And definitely don't want to hide you like a dirty little secret. I had made that mistake before. I should learn from it..." he thought out loud, stroking down his beard a bit nervously. "I'll just... give it a little time. A few days perhaps, to think about it some more... If it's good for you like that," the biker looked at Corey again. "I'm sorry. I can be complicated too," he chuckled a bit all of a sudden feeling shy and insecure.

Corey just melted from the adorable sight of a shy Jim. "It's okay. I can play along and give you time," he said and moved to hug the neck of the big cutie. "You're so cute, you know that, my big bad sexy biker?" he cooed pecking Jim's lips. That man always brought out his nuzzling side. Maybe because he was a big bear... Cuddly teddy bear…

"Thank you..." Jim murmured under his mustache and caressed Corey's naked back while being hugged by the redhead. Kissing back, Jim giggled even cuter. "I like the sound of that your 'big bad sexy biker' a bit better though," he murmured and pulled the naked small man fully onto his lap to kiss him properly and soon show him just how much he appreciated Corey's affection...

***

The past four days flew by fast for Corey. He got busy with the song writing after his boy agreed to have Jim move to the guest room. Also, he had to put himself more into the performances at the club as even Shawn started to question him resting enough and focusing on the act.  
  
Truth was, it was a lot going through that ginger head of his. All his emotions and acts he double checked and analyzed and almost got paranoid to not make any mistakes this time concerning his love life. That from the outside could be seen as if he closed up a lot of times and pulled back his over-affectionate self.  
  
But finally Jim moved in. And after Griffin went to sleep the two men were peacefully sipping on their beers and watching an old horror movie, talking about everyday stuff... It was peaceful and nice… Nothing sexual and complicated, as Corey promised about living with Jim. Just two flat mates talking and drinking.

Moving in with the small family was a bit odd for Jim at first – especially because of the nature of his relationship with the head of the house... But in a few days, he got used to his new living situation. It was definitely a big improvement from that cheap motel room. Jim loved that guest room and its bed and own bathroom so much more and felt grateful for Corey and Griffin for taking him in.  
  
The atmosphere was relaxed now, just like Jim, though in the last few days he had noticed that Corey seemed to be a bit more withdrawn. Probably because of Griffin and also because this situation has to be strange for him too. Either way, he and Jim were good and were taking things slowly as agreed.  
  
"There's something I wanted to ask from you for a while," Jim suddenly said still looking at the screen, contemplating his next words before looking at Corey. "You are obviously fucking talented when it comes to writing and making music and also singing. You could make a living from that alone... So... why do you keep working at _Rose Red_?"

"Well… First of all, thank you. And I just really love that job. My old friend... or more like connection is there and he helped me settle in. Also..." Corey took a deep breath while thinking about how much he should share with Jim. "Also, it is good for me. I got away from my marriage... Then I really didn’t feel like having sex like ever again... Stripping helped me get okay with myself again and my sexuality and being a sexual person," he said after all and lowered his eyes sipping on the beer as he finished. It was still like he should be embarrassed... It is his shame... But taking steps with Jim is a positive progress.

Humming as Jim put two and two together, his eyes widened for a split second but quickly controlled his reactions. "I understand, I think. I'm starting to see what might have been the problem in your marriage... I've noticed the scars, you know. And I want to say I'm sorry you had to go through all that. And would like to ask you to always tell me if I do or say something that might make you feel uncomfortable. As I told your son, I don't want to hurt you, but probably will unintentionally if you don't let me know..." Jim said very seriously and put a reassuring and consoling hand on Corey's.  
  
He knew that any kind of abuse was a hard burden to carry and live with, but also wanted Corey to know that he was there for him and wanted to help him.

Corey just looked long at the hand on his and nodded. "Thanks," he said only that, swallowing. Till then he did not even think about his scars, but suddenly he felt like he should hide them better from Jim...

"I... I tried to think of the scars as the therapist said. They represent that I survived and helped my son to get away too and be at peace. But it still feels like... my shame... For Griffin's sake I tried to bear it all. But even he could see that it was never going to work or get better," he mumbled suddenly jerking away from Jim and putting his beer to the table. "Sorry. It's not your problem. I talk too much... We should sleep…" he said with taking a big breath and looking at Jim closing up again before him.

Pulling back his hand as he looked at the closing up man, Jim felt his heart sinking a bit, but at the same time he told himself that it was probably very hard for Corey to talk about this, so he just nodded.  
  
"Okay. I think you might not accept what I'm about to say, but I don't think it's your fault or that it doesn't concern me. Either way, whenever you feel like talking about this or anything else, please know that I'll listen," he said softly and stood up, giving a small kind smile to Corey, not daring to touch or kiss him right now. "Good night then..."

"I'm sorry..." Corey whispered and grabbed Jim's hand to pull the other man closer as he stood up too and put his forehead to the wide chest. "I have to have a hold on myself... For Griff... if not for my own sanity, he deserves better. So I'm just... too careful, I guess. But I am grateful for all what you said. And... just don't even know..." he sighed and raised his head to look into Jim's eyes. Raising onto his toes, he pecked his lips slowly.

Rubbing Corey's back with both hands after that peck, Jim's small smile was back and he nodded again. "I get it, don't worry. It's not easy on either of us. Baby steps, huh?" he slid a hand up to Corey's nape to caress it too and this time it was Jim who leaned down and kissed him gently but a bit longer.  
  
"Sweet dreams, baby," he murmured onto the soft lips and winked as he let him go and started walking toward his own room with the beer in hand. It was hard for him to leave Corey there like that, but it was probably better for them both now.


	5. "They're on the rise this quarter"

**Chapter 5  
** **"They're on the rise this quarter"**  
  
That night was just as busy as the last few times Jim came to see Corey dance. It was something he couldn't get bored with, he quickly realized. Now he seemed to have become a regular at _Rose Red_. Or at least he always thought that the moment the bartender gives you your choice of poison without asking what you would like was a sign of that.  
  
Sitting on his usual spot by the end of the bar, Jim was peacefully sipping on his beer. Corey was coming to the stage once the two dancers scheduled before him finished. Jim just hoped that his lover would be in a better mood than last night. Frankly, it gave Jim a lot to think about. For example, how to handle Corey – and how he will have to keep his own dark urges more under control. And when and where to go for that date...

"Hey!" That was the similarly tall and also wide guard of the owner who sat beside Jim and greeted him on his deep grumbling voice. "You seem to come here a lot for Corey... Some birds are chirping it that you two are a thing…" he continued on a chatting tone.

"Hey..." Jim frowned a bit as he looked at the guy who sat down next to him. The biker had seen him around in the club before and knew he was kind of a bodyguard for the owner, Shawn. Jim believed this guy's name was Mick.  
  
"I come here for the other shows and the booze too," he shrugged, not liking that the guy immediately brought up them kinda being together with the redhead. "And is there a problem with that? We are both grown men."

"Nah man. Of course you are… Just like to keep track of any distractions that might happen around," Mick said, even flashing a smile at Jim. "Boss sent me to check you out. Have to do my job, man. We keep a close eye on Corey's wellbeing, so to say. He has been a friend of the boss for a long time. Just..." and here Mick leaned close to Jim and looked in his eyes to make the biker see he really meant it as Corey's friend too not just because Shawn ordered him to say. "Just keep him safe and happy. He deserves that," and with that the huge man vanished in the crowd again.

The disappearance of Mick before Jim could say anything left the biker with some uneasy feelings he couldn't explain.  
  
"I'm trying to do exactly that..." he murmured to himself and ordered another beer, keeping his eyes a bit more open from then on until it was Corey's turn on stage. When that happened, Jim always got under his spell, closing out the world around him.

***

At the end of the night – like always – Jim was waiting for Corey by the back door, smoking and watching the other dancers leave one by one, soon spotting the redhead walking towards him in his regular clothes.  
  
"Hey. Great show again," he flicked the end of his cigarette into a puddle and started walking next to his much shorter lover. "Mick is your boss' guard, right? He sat down to me tonight while you were backstage. It was a bit strange."

"Yeah... What did he want?" Corey asked with a frown as they were walking the short distance home.  
  
He also noticed that Shawn was keeping his eye on him much more. Asking about how he was feeling more often than before.  
  
"The... sort of friend who helped me out is Shawn, by the way. Wanted to tell you just things are a bit hectic around me now. You're my peaceful spot," Corey giggled and for a second grabbed Jim's hand and squeezed it as they were walking on the dark street.

Squeezing Corey's hand back and even lacing their fingers together, Jim hummed. "Yeah, he mentioned that Shawn has been your friend for ages. Mick just wanted to tell me I guess both of their message about keeping you safe and happy. What Mick didn't say out loud was that they'll probably keep their eyes on me too from now on," Jim chuckled a bit.  
  
"I don't mind, though. I care about you, you know," he murmured with a small smile and stopped Corey for a second to give him a gentle kiss on the dark street. "How about I take you out on that date tomorrow? I know you work so how about some nice lunch in that great diner?" Jim asked close to Corey's lips as his eyes were locked on the insanely blue ones.

"Lunch? Daytime? Oh… Of course, babe... I'd love to," Corey grinned from ear-to-ear and raised his smaller body to press a sweet kiss to Jim's lips.  
  
It was a surprise the big man wanted to take that step, but also showing up as two male colleagues who share a house are not necessarily a couple. Still, in Corey's eyes it was a big thing. The date alone in itself.

"Good," Jim said only that and as collected he looked, he was still a bit nervous about it. But it was a step he wanted to finally take and stop hiding his real self. But most importantly he wanted to give Corey a good time and do the dating thing too to strengthen their relationship in a slower pace. Of course the sex was mind-blowing, but Jim wanted to get closer to Corey emotionally too by then. And stop him from at times closing up so much from him.  
  
To underline that he was serious about this and to take another small step, he didn't let go of Corey's smaller hand until they got home.

***

"Choose whatever you'd like, it's on me, baby," Jim leaned back in the box he reserved for them with a goofy smile and a wink as they picked up the menu. "Their food is amazing so everything is a good choice."  
  
They were sitting at the diner, of course, on their very first date. "To be honest I did this date thing a very long time ago so forgive me if I'm a bit rusty," Jim added, eyeing Corey to see if he liked it so far. Clearly, Jim was a bit nervous and blushed more often than usual.

"Yeah thanks. And you're doing great ba... Jim…" Corey said blushing similarly like his date. He cut himself off because they didn't have time to talk over the details of to what extent Jim was out on a date with him. And he didn't want to make his cute blush-y bear feel uncomfortable. "What about some chicken penne? With double cheese?" he asked Jim like a real teenager girl if he could have that on the first date.

"You can call me 'babe', gorgeous..." he smirked. "I'm here with you on this date because I don't want to hide you or myself anymore," he said blushing even more, but his words and eyes were honest, even if he was nervous a bit. "What? No real meat for your brilliant brain, baby?" Jim joked to ease up a bit more. "But sure, their pasta is awesome too. Think I'll go with their stake though."

Corey bit his lip and nodded to Jim coming out with him. It really moved him to the very core. "Yeah, yeah... I know... chicken is a vegetable... But I like a good penne with lots of cheese," he giggled. "And big bears need more meat. So... just gather your strength, babe. I hope you know that the sweet older waiter lady who goes around with the coffee is the local news source."

"Nearly a vegetable, yes," Jim chuckled, loving how Corey liked to call him his big bear. "Oh, you mean Clarice? Yeah, I was kinda counting on that when I picked this place for our date..." Jim winked and leaned onto the table, sliding his hand across it to caress the back of Corey's hand on the table top, just when said lady started heading their way.  
  
"Besides... we have to crush all the lingering hopes of those single mothers, don't we?" he added with a cute giggle.  
  
"So what can I get you, boys?" Clarice stopped by their table, notepad and pen at the ready and was ogling their touching hands with some sparkling in her eyes behind her glasses. She was probably happy about the new gossip material she just found.

"Hey, Clarice," Corey looked up smiling and blushing. The lady knew him well, Griffin often got an extra slice of pie or refill of his soda from her. So the smaller man was sure she now was cheering for them on the inside.  
  
"I would like some chicken penne please with double cheese on top... and a beer to go with it," he said not moving his hand away from her eyes and Jim's caressing hand.

"Good choice, my dear!" she said as she scribbled down Corey's order. "And for your handsome date?" she smiled wide at Jim, who was also blushing as he cleared his throat.  
  
"I'll go for the medium-done steak with fries, also with a beer and a cheese cake too. Thank you, Clarice. I'm Jim, by the way. I think I haven't introduced myself before."  
  
"Alrighty and don't worry about it, darling. Just make this cutie happy," she winked at Jim and hurried off.  
  
"Seems like the whole town loves you. I think it won't be the last time I hear that line," Jim chuckled, feeling a bit proud of himself, especially when he caught a dreamy expression on Corey's face.

"Yeah… This is a smaller community. And they know I'm a talented musician and came alone with my son. People here respect a man who raises a kid alone and as you know Griffin is a darling. So my 'fame' around here really comes from him being cute and loved. And so they love and respect me here, even if it's well-known that I'm gay. Griffin only said that his mother had left us. So... some extra empathy, I guess, " he shrugged and scoffed.  
  
"I thank you for coming with me openly here, Jim. I know I act like a super confident loud mouse... But you know me enough by now to know that deep down I'm not. And it means a lot to me that you stick around and... want me in your life not just in your bed."

"Oh, you don't have to say anything else about the subject. The key is Griffin, I get it. That kid is a golden ticket to many things. No wonder though, he's crafty," Jim joked a bit and caressed Corey's hand again. "Yes, I've noticed that about you, but I don't mind. I want to get to know you better, Corey. The sex is amazing, but I came here with you like this because I want to change things in my life too. I want to be open and I want to get to know you better too. I think you started this in me that very night when you waltzed onto the stage in those unbelievably small and sexy shorts... But... my point is... I do want you in my life too, not just in my bed. You're so... unique and interesting to me. Not to mention hot as fuck. I want... to belong to you..." Jim confessed, blushing hard but he knew he had to say these things out loud to make Corey understand that he was planning on staying.

Corey nodded and it was clearer than daylight that he was moved inside. Trying to keep it together, right before he could open his mouth, Clarice arrived with the food and beers.  
  
"Here you go. And you get the beers for free as your first date present," she smiled warmly at them and turned to bring the dessert too.  
  
"You know… maybe she’s overdoing it..." he glimpsed up at Jim from the unusually well packed plate.

"Aw, thank you..." Jim managed to say before she hurried off and he was actually glad for the interruption too. They both needed a moment to collect themselves. That was also clear too. "I like her overdoing it. There's no such thing as too much food, baby. Let's dig in!" he grabbed his fork and knife and did just that, soon moaning from the taste. "This is divine..." he beamed at Corey as he stretched out a long leg to put it next to Corey's so their legs could touch under the table.  
  
"Call me cheesy, but I like this date so far..." he added then returned to eating with much enthusiasm.

~~~

The date indeed was great. They ate well and the mood got lighter as they joked around. Corey saw how Jim felt more and more safe being with him out in the open. They even held hands on the way back to the house.  
  
The small man was so blown away by all the nice words and openness of his man that he wanted nothing more than to reward him... And himself, of course.  
  
Griffin was staying the night at his friend's, and the day was still very young as Corey only had to go to the club around 11 pm.  
  
Right after the main door closed behind them, Jim found himself pressed against it and a very eager ginger man was all over him and kissing him wildly.

Things went better than Jim had planned or hoped for. Corey was clearly enjoying their date and being out with him was less stressful than Jim thought it would be. They even got an extra slice of pie for Griffin to bring home. Which Jim could put down in the last moment before his hands got full with the short man. His... boyfriend?  
  
Of course he returned the kisses on instinct, loving how their tongues were dancing with each other. Also, Corey's taste was just as intoxicating as the man himself. "Putting out on the first date already?" he chuckled into one of their kisses.

"What can I say... I'm no hoe but you made my panties drop..." Corey giggled and grabbed Jim's hand, pulling him quickly to his bedroom.  
  
Where they entered and the smaller man squeaked a bit in surprise. "You knew I will bring you here," he tried to joke. But that single dark red rose laid on top of his bed was making him silly emotional. Picking it up he smelled it with closed eyes and turned to raise his eyes at Jim. "You... I mean… Would you like to be my boyfriend?"

Watching Corey's reactions with biting down on his own lip, Jim tried to fight a smile and he too melted a bit more while watching the other man. "Only if you accept my rose, Mr. No Hoe..." he walked over to the redhead and pulled him into his arms. "But frankly, I could just hope that we would end up here. The rose would've served its purpose either way. If the date went bad then as an apology, and if it went well as it did then another romantic gesture..." he grinned down smugly at his boyfriend.  
  
"So it's official now then... It makes me very happy and you look even more gorgeous than usual," Jim complimented Corey. It seemed that ever since he'd started that in the diner, he got more and more warmed up. "Would look even more gorgeous lying naked on your bed, though..." he said reaching down to open Corey's belt and jeans. "What do you think? Can that be arranged?"

Corey blushed and giggled looking down at Jim's hand. "I think maybe I can do that for you. I mean... for the date and the rose... my boyfriend really deserves that," he stepped back and on his teasing stripper way he slowly got rid of his jeans. Then his tee and threw his boxers at Jim even before he crawled on the bed on his hands and knees and laid back in the middle looking at Jim waiting while stroking down on his chest and tattooed belly.

Jim's chuckle turned into a deep approving growl seeing Corey strip for him. It was so much better in private than on stage – although that had its charm and exciting effect on him too, of course.  
  
Still holding Corey's boxers against his chest where it landed, Jim licked his lips hungrily, his eyes darkening fast with lust as he feasted his eyes on the by then bare body. "You are so fucking gorgeous, indeed... Touch yourself for me. Slowly..." he murmured softly and finally dropped the boxers just to start taking off his own clothes piece by piece.

Corey flashed a dirty grin at his man and his wandering hand moved to brush over his trimmed bright red pubes and stroked along his half-filled cock.  
  
His other hand started to continue to stroke his chest and nipple. His strong thighs parted and he reached between them to knead his balls and pull on them, showing off to Jim just where he wanted him... Of course underlining it all with lustful moans.

"That's right... Let me hear your pleasure, baby..." Jim grunted as he kicked off his jeans and socks too, straightening up to touch his own rapidly filling cock too as his eyes got even more hungrier, the darkness rising in them fast.  
  
But instead of climbing on top of Corey, he just stood there naked, appreciating the sight. "I think it's time we discover some of the contents of that naughty drawer. Crawl to it and pick whatever you want me to use on you. Then lay back as you are now."

Corey licked his suddenly dry lips and swallowed. He mentioned and offered before to use his toys, so the time was now to do so... His heart sped up from the dominant order nonetheless, even if he knew for sure that Jim wouldn't hurt him for being kinky.  
  
Opening the drawer, he fished out a zipper bag from its back. After all his son roamed free all over, so it was an attempt to hide them.  
  
Putting the little bag on the bed for Jim to see, he opened it and hesitantly pulled out a pair of cuffs and a long line of small beads, usually used to add an extra for the invading cock inside. And from the darkening hazel eyes he knew Jim was fully aware of what it was used for.

"Oh, I love it how kinky you are..." Jim grinned wide, rubbing Corey's thigh approvingly once the toys were displayed in front of him. "Changed my mind, don't lie back down, just kneel like this for me for a sec," he murmured low and took Corey's wrists to lightly caress and rub them, just holding them there in his big hands for a bit.  
  
"Before we start, I'll need your safe word, baby," Jim said softly, his caressing thumbs feeling just how quick Corey's pulse got.  
  
This was exciting for him too for other reasons as well. It was going to be a first for them in more regards. They've been kinda building up to this lately and had some discussions about it, but this was going to be the first time Jim planned on tying Corey up to use his toys on him and give him a bit more of the pain he craved for. Also, since they've got their negative test results, this was going to be the first time Jim was going to fuck him bare. Something he's been dying to do since the moment he saw Corey dancing.

"I..." Corey started but his voice failed him going breathless as he looked up into the hazel eyes like a deer in the headlights. Swallowing he gathered himself. "My safe word is… I have to use a different one with you... It's Vespa…" he breathed finally.  
  
He was ready for this. And wanted it so, so much. They’ve been talking about it and with the date and all it was a real special thing and step for him too to finally take with the caring and safe feeling of Jim.

Jim smiled warmly and a bit amused hearing the safe word. "Good choice, baby," Jim leaned in to press a soft kiss against Corey's flushed cheek. He knew and saw how nervous his lover was and felt the urge to reassure him.  
  
"It's okay, love. You don't have to be afraid. I'll take good care of you. I promise I'll do to you things that you'll only enjoy," he murmured and pressed a soft kiss onto Corey's mouth before straightening his long back to pick up the leather cuff and put it on Corey's wrists at the front.  
  
Running his fingertips up and down on the tattooed forearms a few times, he just took a minute to enjoy the sight of the cuffed wrists. "You're so hot... You have no idea, baby..." he sighed satisfied and very much turned on. "Turn around, on your knees and lean down onto your forearms. Show me that hot ass of yours..." he purred hoarsely.

Corey blushed like always from Jim's praising words. Also, his little fear got washed away by the tender care of the big man adoring him.  
  
Indeed, he had no idea about being hot or gorgeous, but after a very, very long time Jim was able to make him feel that way again. And make him believe that he can be that for such a biker bear...  
  
Doing as he was told, he turned and rested his forehead on his cuffed wrists, even moving his knees apart a little for Jim to have a better view on what he wanted.

"So perfect..." Jim praised him to ease Corey up a bit more, even went as far as caressing along the arched back and the presented ass. Lightly grabbing a cheek, he pulled on it to part them and the ragged breath he took was very much telltale.  
  
Leaning down, he didn't waste any time to show his lover just how much he loved the sight and planted a kiss against the twitching hole before he let his tongue taste it with a low moan. Closing his eyes, he let his tongue lick and push against the tight entrance, his bushy beard caressing Corey's most sensitive parts meanwhile.

Corey panted and moaned loud against his forearms. The feeling of Jim's tongue and beard brushing against his backside washed away the last tiny pieces of his negative feelings.  
  
As that skilled wet warm tongue was playing more with his entrance, his body started to shiver too and he pushed his ass back to make Jim know how much he wanted to have more of that.

"So fucking tasty..." Jim purred, lightly spanking an ass cheek then he took the lube to wet his fingers and began rubbing them against the wet hole, soon starting to work them in. Leaning down again, this time he started lightly biting along said adored ass and the small of Corey's back. His other hand slid onto Corey's balls to fondle them.  
  
"Come on, let them in..." he puffed against the wet skin, twisting his hand to get a better angle in search of Corey's sensitive spots inside.

He tried his best... The way Jim's thick long fingers were rubbing him from the inside sent pleased shivers along his spine.  
  
It didn't take long for his body to give way to them to slip deeper and reach his prostate and make him groan out. He was slightly rocking his hips back and forth to feel the fingers more.

"Good boy..." Jim groaned, not being able to hold himself back. Corey was indeed so good for him and he felt the urge to keep praising him, because he deserved it so much...  
  
But soon he was working more lube into the loosening hole and also applied it on the beads. "Hope you're ready for this, because I so fucking want to see your body making them disappear..." he panted a bit raggedly, his own dick jumping and leaking more pre-cum as he pressed the first glistening bead against Corey, watching it slowly slide in. "Fuck..." he panted and pushed a bit harder on the toy, making another one disappear.

Corey murmured a few curses himself as he felt how his inner muscles gripped on the small bead and pulled it deeper into his body, stimulating all the sensitive nerve endings on its way.  
  
His moans turned into long purrs, moving against Jim's hand. "Bite me..." he panted on a very aroused voice, just dying for something rough by then.

Chuckling, Jim rubbed Corey's ass as he kept moving the toy in and out, pushing one bead more in until nearly all were in his lover. "You sure you want that? What will your boss say when he sees my marks on you? And the customers at the club?" Jim teased, wanting Corey to really want it.

"I won't take off my shorts... I don't care..." Corey outright whined for the pain. The long line of beads rubbing his inner walls felt so good but just not enough. It was great to slowly drive him mad but he wanted more now and Jim promised that he would please him...

"Alright, if you insist..." Jim lightly slapped the same ass cheek he's been caressing with his free hand then he leaned down to press soft teasing kisses against it, pushing Corey's limits some more then as the last two beads slid into him too, he bit into his ass hard.

The cry that broke out of the small man was more like his growling screams he made in the studio, and more animalistic than human.  
  
He let in the very missed and welcomed feeling as the adrenaline rushed through his veins and clouded his brain with a high bliss. Mumbling some incoherent words, he pushed his ass back whining for more, rubbing his forehead to the hard leather of his cuffs.

Damn, Jim's dick immediately reacted with jumping a bit again from that sound Corey made. It was so fucking hot. He wanted to hear it again... Also the whines... Fuck, he was doomed. And he had to concentrate to keep himself in check.  
  
"I take it that you liked that..." he grunted low and slapped the bite with his palm to give some stinging to Corey too. Then he was crawling behind and over him, leaving a trail of bites next to his spine. They were strong enough to make the skin turn red without making it bruise.  
  
"More?" he panted into the tied-up man's ear, rubbing his wet tip against the toy and Corey's hole.

Of course, Corey wiggled under the longer body to where Jim bit him. Smaller but more growl-like sounds were leaving his lips as he got more and more lost and liberated in their game.  
  
"Yes..." he whined his reply, then remembered his role. "Please... Please fuck me with your big amazing dick, Jim... Please..."

"Can't wait for me to bury it in you, huh? Finally feel it bare... Filling you with my cum..." he murmured his dirty thoughts into Corey's neck which he started kissing and sucking on it, his tip pushing in slowly and teasingly.  
  
Once it breached Corey, Jim rammed his hips forward, pushing his dick half-way in with a loud groan – not just from the hot tightness that enveloped his leaking dick, but because of the beads that rubbed against his meat too.  
  
Leaning on one forearm and reaching down with his other hand, he grabbed Corey's hip to keep it in place and rammed into him again, this time bottoming out with an even louder moan as he stopped moving all together.

Panting wild and clenching his jaw to keep himself collected somehow, all kinds of feelings rushed over Corey’s brain. From the mixed emotions from the situation, through the sensation of how fucking amazing Jim felt and how he trusted him, till the raw animalistic pleasure… And the low groans reached his lips to escape and his hips drew small circles to feel his man even more. Bringing them both some extra pleasure as the beads rubbed them just the right way.

Not minding that Corey didn't say anything to his dirty talk, Jim groaned onto the tattooed back as he felt Corey circling his wide hips, thus making the beads stimulate them both. "Jesus fuck, baby..." Jim gasped for air then he straightened up to place both hands on said hips, just enjoying the sight and feeling for a minute.  
  
Then his hips joined in on the circling too, slow at first. Then as they began to move in sync, the biker's long fingers suddenly dug into Corey's flesh to stop him and in that moment pulled back and rammed into him with a precise thrust, making them both cry out from the intense pleasure.

Corey wanted to say something even dirtier after the first overwhelming feelings while they were just moving slowly and teasingly as if tasting the feeling of their connection without the condom and all… But when he gathered himself enough to open his mouth, Jim already literally fucked the air out of his lungs and his speech turned into a shaky cry, even his knees buckled weakly from the force and stars he suddenly saw.  
  
By then he pulled on the handcuffs, not to try getting free but to underline his state of being at the mercy of the bigger man. Giving in to him and just moving with him as Jim started to pick his pace up.

Jim didn't miss that move as aside from enjoying their union, he was keeping his attention on every move the mouthwatering small redhead made. And that tugging on the cuffs and its meaning just made Jim growl satisfied and push faster and harder into the hungry hole.  
  
After a while he took the end of the toy and started moving it a bit to compliment what he was doing with his heavily leaking dick. Then he suddenly pulled the toy all the way out and tossed it to the side, wanting to feel only his man as his balls kept slapping against that gorgeous ass, not caring about the beads of sweat starting to slide down on his face from the concentration…

Corey pushed his ass back more and more, and the result of that was that his wrists started to pull more on the tight cuffs as his body moved back with each rolling of their hips.  
  
He couldn't feel it ache or anything else by then beside the unbelievably missed and amazing feeling as the hard meat pressed his body open and rubbed all his sensitive spots, making him lose his small remaining sanity and left him as a wiggling, panting and moaning mess, working his body against Jim's to chase their final end.

Jim loved how eager and needy Corey was, not to mention the way he was working his body and small ass against him, but by then Jim's control was starting to slip too.  
  
Mumbling praising words to his lover, he let his long body cover the other and practically plastered them together, holding onto Corey with a tattooed arm around his middle while Jim leaned onto the other next to Corey's shoulder. "I want you to milk me soon. Will you do that for me, baby? Strangle my dick for its juices?" Jim panted into Corey's ear and for emphasis sucked and pulled on the heavy earrings there, giving his man quick and deep thrusts aimed at his prostate with deadly precision.

"Fuck... Yeah… Keep that up and I’ll explode in any second…" Corey managed to mutter and moan between gritted teeth.  
  
Trying to keep up with the new stronger wave of Jim's attacks, his cries got more desperate. Heavy shivers crept over his sweaty body as he focused on the fat juicy lip nibbling at his ear.  
  
The hard electric shock-like jolts of pleasures from the way his prostate was attacked added up to push him into the flames that burned him alive. Making his body orgasm hard, messing up the sheet and Jim's caressing arm under him, tugging hard on the throbbing meat inside him to pull him with him.

Chuckling then panting into said ear, Jim did his best to dazzle the other man and it seemed it was working, because very soon he could feel Corey tightening around him. The joyful yet desperate loud sounds only made the biker go harder and faster and he was very glad that they were alone in the house, because even with covering Corey's mouth he wasn't sure he would have been able to keep him silent.  
  
Not that he wanted. No, he just loved every noise, every twitch of the sweaty and very perfect body under him. But what he loved even more was the second the redhead came hard and for a split second Jim did believe that he was going to strangle his dick. But then the strong pulsing around his shaft did the trick and he exploded into him with a triumphant roar of his own as the world around them ceased to exist.


End file.
